


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Leo/Veronica endgame.
Relationships: Don Lamb/Veronica Mars, Leo D'Amato/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 5





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

After Trina shows up and walks the very drunk Logan away, Leo asks:  
“Do you want to go back in?”  
“No. Here’s good.”

He stares at me for a minute and I ask:  
“Are you going to kiss me?”  
“I was thinking about it.”

I step towards him and he puts his hands on my waist and leans in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. My phone rings, but I ignore it and keep kissing him. When we pull apart he says:  
“Do you want to go back in now?”

I look down the hall towards the gym, and then back at him.  
“We could…Or we could go somewhere else.”  
He smirks and his hands get tighter on my waist.  
“Down boy. The kissing is all you’re getting tonight. It’s just this outfit is really uncomfortable and I’d like to change.”  
“Well, it’s unfortunate that it’s uncomfortable because you look amazing. So…to your place then?”  
“Yeah. Dad’s gone for the weekend, we can watch a movie.”  
“So I get to see the inside of your apartment?”  
“Just the living room bit.”

He laughs and lets go of my waist, taking my hand to walk me out of the school. He walks me to my car and says:  
“I’ll meet you there.”

He starts to walk away, so I grab his hand and pull him back to me before he can. He smiles at me and kisses me before saying:  
“Get in the car, Veronica. I’ll meet you at your apartment.”

He walks away and I drive home. When I get there, Leo isn’t there yet, so I leave the front door unlocked and quickly go change into pyjamas. I walk out of my bedroom, still removing jewellery and hair accessories as Leo knocks on the door.  
“You’re slow Deputy.”  
He holds up a plastic bag.  
“I stopped for ice cream.”  
“Aw. Good man. Someone trained you well.”  
“My mom’s rule is that movies always require ice cream.”  
“It’s a good rule.”

He walks in and I close and lock the door behind him. When I turn around, he’s putting the ice cream in the freezer.   
“Uh, Leo? We can’t eat the ice cream if it’s in the freezer.”  
“It’s no good when it’s all melty.”  
“Are you planning something that’s going to take long enough for the ice cream to get melty? I told you, all you’re getting is kissing tonight Deputy.”

He walks over to me and puts his hands on my waist, running his fingers over the strip of bare skin between my shirt and pants.  
“You just look so cute in your pyjamas.”  
I shiver as he hits a ticklish spot.  
“Are you ticklish, Veronica?”  
“A little, mostly I just really like your hands on me.”

He pulls me closer and kisses me. One of his hands is on my back, under my shirt, and his other hand is gripping my hip. I put my arms around his neck and walk him back towards the couch. When we get there he sits down and pulls me down on top of him so I end up straddling him. He moans as I sink down into his lap. I pull his hair slightly to move his mouth away from mine.  
“Just kissing Leo.”  
“I can’t control how my body reacts to you, Veronica.”  
“Maybe we should just watch the movie.”  
“If that’s what you want. I’m perfectly happy to keep doing this, but I don’t want to push you into anything.”

I lean down to kiss him again. When I pull away I say:  
“You’re a good guy Leo.”  
“Such a good guy that you’re going to consider lifting the moratorium on anything past kissing?”

I smile at him, lean down, lightly bite his earlobe, and then whisper:  
“Nice try Deputy.”  
He laughs and says:  
“It was worth a shot.”

I climb off his lap and say:  
“The bathroom is down the hall if you want to, you know…”

He stands up, follows me to the kitchen, and wraps his arms around me as I open the freezer.  
“Are you inviting me to jerk off in your bathroom while you are out here eating ice cream?”  
“Just thought you’d be more comfortable if you did.”  
“Really? Or is this just a ploy to get to eat all the ice cream?”

I turn around in his arms and kiss him.  
“I promise to save you some.”  
“You could just forego the ice cream for now and help me out with this.”

I turn back around and say:  
“You’re pushing it, Leo.”  
“I’m just teasing Veronica. What’s the problem?”  
“We need to talk.”

I close the freezer and step out of his arms. I sit down on the couch and he sits next to me. He has a look on his face like he’s preparing for me to crush his heart.  
“What’s going on Veronica?”  
I grab his hand and interlace our fingers before saying:  
“Technically I’m not a virgin.”  
“Okay, I’m not sure I like the use of ‘technically’ in that sentence.”  
“There was a party at the end of the year last year…I’m pretty sure someone slipped something in my drink. I woke up the next morning in the guest room with no memory of what happened, searching for my panties. So, technically not a virgin, but effectively one.”  
“You were raped? Did you report it?”  
“I tried. I went to Lamb the next morning. He told me that he couldn’t just round up all the 09ers, and told me to go to the wizard to get a backbone.”  
“God, he really is awful.”  
“He certainly has his moments.”  
“So my teasing is making you uncomfortable.”  
“No. That’s not it. I just…don’t know how to do this.”  
“You’re just overthinking it. We’ll figure it out together. I’ll stop pushing.”

I lean over and kiss him.  
“I like your teasing and flirting. I just wanted you to understand why I’m not jumping at the chance to touch you, even though I really, really want to touch you.”  
“So, we’ll go slow. Tonight: movie, ice cream, and light making out.”  
“You’re really okay with this?”  
“Of course. I like you, Veronica. I’m not in any hurry.”

I lean over and kiss him again before standing up.  
“I’m getting the ice cream. Do you want to pick a movie? We have a selection.”  
“Yeah, okay.”

When I come back with the ice cream he’s still picking a movie. Once he’s chosen something (some brainless action movie), he comes to sit down with me.  
“You going to move your legs so I have somewhere to sit?”  
I lift my legs up, and he sits under them before I put them back down. As we watch the movie he lightly runs his fingers over my legs. By the time the movie was over the ice cream was gone and we had shifted so we were both lying on the couch, him behind me with his arms around me.  
“Do you want to stay?”  
“Really?”  
“Just to sleep…I’m just enjoying having your arms around me.”  
“I don’t have pyjamas.”  
“I can control myself if you want to sleep in your boxers.”  
“Well, if that is okay with you, I’d love to stay.”

As I’m cleaning up the ice cream container and spoon, my phone rings. I answer it and it’s my silent breather caller again. I hang up and Leo says:  
“Who was that?”  
“No-one. I’ve been getting calls from someone who just breathes.”  
“Did you try star-sixty-nine?”  
“Yeah, but it just rings.”  
“Want me to try?”  
“Nope. I want to go to bed.”

I put my phone on silent and head into the bathroom to brush my teeth and find a new toothbrush for Leo. Once I’m done, I climb into bed and watch Leo as he gets undressed.  
“Veronica, you are looking at me like I’m dinner.”  
“You’re like…really hot.”

He smiles and blushes before turning around and heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
“Did you just blush, Leo?”  
“Oh shut up.”

A few minutes later he comes back in the bedroom and turns off the light. He climbs over me to get into bed, pausing above me to kiss me. He lays on his back next to me and says:  
“You have a tiny bed.”  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I’m tiny.”  
“Yes, but I’d just like to point out that it’s not ideal for sharing.”  
“And why do you think that could be, deputy?”  
“He’d kill me if he knew I was here, wouldn’t he?”  
“Maybe? He really likes you. But definitely hasn’t approved a sleepover.”

I sit up slightly so Leo can put his arm under me and then I curl into him, resting my head on his chest. I drape my arm across his stomach and he wraps his arms around me. He falls asleep first, but it doesn’t take me long after that thanks to his steady heartbeat and breathing.

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

As I wake up I think that lying here wrapped around Veronica might be the best feeling ever. Then she lifts her head off my chest to look at me.  
“Morning Leo.”  
“Good morning Veronica. How did you sleep?”  
“Better than I have in ages. You?”  
“Really well.”

She leans forward and kisses me, deep and slow. As she kisses me she shifts so she’s lying on top of me, straddling my waist. She runs her hands through my hair as she pulls back.  
“Veronica…I was serious about the whole ‘taking it slow’ thing, but I have very little self-control this early in the morning.”  
“I’m not worried about it Leo. You aren’t going to hurt me.”

I run my hands up her back and tangle one in her hair to pull her face back down to me before kissing her again. As I’m kissing her I hear what can only be described as a terrifying sound from the living room…Keith saying:  
“Honey, I’m home!”

She sits up and says:  
“Shit. Get dressed…He’ll be less angry if you aren’t in your underwear.”

I hear Keith walk down the hall and stop outside the door.  
“I don’t think that’s an option anymore.”  
“I’m sorry, Leo.”

Keith opens the door and walks in before saying:  
“Leo. I like you, so I’m not going to kill you. But I’d really appreciate it if you’d remove your hands from my teenage daughter and put your clothes on. Veronica, living room, now.”

We answer in unison:  
“Yes sir.”

He walks out the door and I quickly kiss Veronica before she moves off of me.  
“Just in case I’m never allowed to see you again.”  
“It’ll be okay. He likes you.”

She moves off of me and leaves the room. I get up and get dressed before walking out to the living room. As I get there, Veronica is saying:  
“Nothing happened Dad. I invited Leo to sleep here after the dance last night. We only kissed, he was a total gentleman.”  
“Leo? Is that what happened?”  
“Yes, Keith. Nothing happened.”  
“Sit down, Leo.”

I sit down on the couch next to Veronica and she moves closer to me and takes my hand.

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
****************************

Leo does the only thing he can do right now, he sits quietly and lets Dad calm down.   
“Dad?”

Dad looks at us, in particular our joined hands, and says:  
“Veronica. You know the rules. Boyfriends need to leave by midnight unless a sleepover has been pre-approved. And how likely is it that a sleepover would be approved for a night I wasn’t here?”  
“I know the rules Dad. But I really like Leo, and we had a conversation last night about what would happen and what wouldn’t. He treated me with respect and didn’t push for anything but kissing and sleeping. And the sleepover was my idea.”  
“No more sleepovers. If you are still dating after you turn 18 we can revisit this, but for now, no more sleepovers.”

Dad looks at Leo before I can reply to him, and says:  
“And Leo? From now on I expect you to be fully clothed when you are near my minor daughter.”  
“Yes, Keith. Sorry, Keith.”

Dad stands up to leave the room and says:  
“I need some sleep. Leo, I think it’s time for you to go.”  
“Yes sir.”

Dad goes into his room and closes the door. Leo tries to stand up to leave but I pull him back down to the couch.  
“Veronica, your dad says I have to go, and since I’m very grateful to not be dead right now, and I’d like to see you again, hopefully, tomorrow, I need to do what he wants.”  
“And you can leave in a minute. But first I need a kiss goodbye. And aren’t you working tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I am working tomorrow, but I was thinking you could come by the station and then we can go get dinner.”  
“I suppose I can do that. What time are you off?”  
“Six.”

I lean forward and kiss him.  
“Bye Deputy.”  
“Goodbye Miss Mars.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

When I get to work the next morning I knock on the sheriff’s office door.  
“Yeah, Leo?”  
“Can I ask a question boss?”  
“Yeah, come in.”

I walk into the office and close the door.  
“What’s on your mind, Leo?”  
“I’m just wondering if it’s department policy to take reports of rape seriously, even when the victim doesn’t remember who raped her?”  
“Of course it is. What are you talking about?”  
“So there are special policies when it comes to Veronica? She reports a rape and no investigation is done and she’s mocked…That’s just a special to her policy?”  
“Leo, I guarantee she made it up. She wasn’t drugged or raped. It was just another Mars ploy to make me look like an idiot.”  
“Well…that’s where you’re wrong I guess.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If it was just a ploy to make you look like an idiot, Veronica wouldn’t still be struggling with it. You know that’s how she lost her virginity? To a rape she still doesn’t remember because she was drugged. Then she came to you because she thought you would help her, and you brushed her off and mocked her.”  
“You’re serious?”  
“Yeah, I’m serious.”  
“How do you know she’s struggling with it?”  
“She told me last night. Sat me down for a conversation to explain why she wouldn’t have sex with me.”  
“You’re trying to have sex with Veronica?”  
“Not so much anymore, because I’m not an asshole…but yes, I was.”  
“So you’re dating her?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And Keith’s okay with that?”  
“He likes me, and likes the fact that I carry a gun.”  
“I carry a gun and I guarantee if I tried to date Veronica no-one would ever find my body.”  
“Probably true, but Veronica’s just as likely to be the one responsible for your death.”

The sheriff just nods and shrugs, then says:  
“Get to work.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

When I get to the station to meet Leo, I’m early and he’s out on a call. I’m sitting at his desk waiting when Lamb comes out of his office and says:  
“Veronica, can I talk to you for a minute?”  
I get up from Leo’s desk and follow Lamb into his office.  
“Why are you being civil?”  
“Why are you suspicious of me being civil?”  
“Because…it’s not something you do anymore. At least not with me.”  
“Sit down Mars.”

I sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, and surprisingly, he sits in the other one so he’s right next to me. He puts his hand on my arm and says:  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you last year. I’m sorry I made an already traumatic event worse.”

I pull my arm away from him.  
“Who are you and what have you done with Don Lamb?”  
“I’m not a monster, Veronica. I never would have brushed you off if I thought the report was real. I thought it was your way of trying to make me look like an idiot.”  
“Are you sure you aren’t a monster?”  
He puts his hand on my neck and brushes his thumb across my cheek.  
“I’m sorry, Veronica. I never meant to hurt you.”

I pull away and stand up.  
“I really don’t care what you meant to do. I am not going to sit here and make you feel better about this guilt you’re suddenly feeling.”

I open the office door and walk out, trying to get to the bathroom before I start crying (I refuse to let him see me cry again). In the hallway, I run into Leo. He grabs my arms and says:  
“Veronica, what’s wrong?”  
“I suppose I have you to thank for Lamb’s sudden feelings of guilt?”  
“I just asked for clarification on policies regarding reported rapes.”  
“Did you get your clarification?”  
“Yes. He’s an ass.”  
“Yeah. He’s not the only one.”  
“What? Veronica…”  
“You had no right to drudge this up again for me. No right.”

I pull my arms away from him and say:  
“Excuse me. I have to go vomit now.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

I watch Veronica run into the bathroom and then turn around and head to the sheriff’s office. I walk in and close the door behind me. He’s sitting in his desk chair, facing away from the door.  
“What did you say to her?”  
“You’re off work deputy. Go on your date.”  
“Yeah, that’s not happening. She’s pissed at me and is currently vomiting in the bathroom.”

He turns his chair around and I notice that he’s clearly upset.   
“You left her alone?”  
“She didn’t want me there. Did you miss the part where she’s pissed? What do you care anyway?”  
“If you aren’t going on your date, go home.”  
“Yeah, okay boss.”

I walk out to my desk and gather my things before walking out to the hallway. I stop outside the ladies’ bathroom and knock quietly before saying:  
“Veronica?”  
“Go away, Leo. I shouldn’t have to say it, but dinner? Not happening.”  
“Veronica, I didn’t mean to…”  
“I know Leo. Just leave me alone for now. Please.”  
“Okay. I’m leaving.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
****************************

I was done vomiting and rinsing my mouth before Leo came to the door, but I wasn’t ready to deal with the outside world, so I sat down on the floor against the far wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. Five minutes after Leo left the door opened and Lamb walked in.  
“Go away.”  
“I just thought you might want your bag.”  
“Oh. Thanks.”

He walks over to me, but instead of just handing me my bag, he sinks down next to me.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You shouldn’t be alone. You’re clearly upset.”  
“Ugh.”

I grab my bag from him and stand up.   
“Veronica…”  
“No. Just stop.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Acting like you care about me and my feelings.”

My phone rings and I answer it. Surprise, surprise…just breathing.  
“If you aren’t going to speak to me, stop calling. I’m sick of the whole creepy breathing thing.”  
I hang up and Lamb stands up and says:  
“What was that?”  
“I’ve been getting weird calls. It doesn’t matter.”

I turn around and walk towards the door. As I reach for the handle, he grabs me by putting an arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.  
“Let me go.”  
“In a second. I need you to listen to me, Veronica.”  
“Fine. What?”

He wraps his other arm around my shoulders and says:  
“I do care about you and your feelings. I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”

I step out of his arms and open the bathroom door.  
“That’s what I needed from you last year. But now? Now I just want you to stay the fuck away from me.”

I walk into the hallway and run into Leo.  
“You came back.”  
Before he can say anything, Lamb walks out of the bathroom.  
“You were in there with him?”  
“He walked in. It’s not like I invited him in.”

I can see Leo getting angry and since I don’t want him to lose his job because he punched his boss, I put my hands on his chest.   
“Leo, look at me. Let’s get out of here. Come on.”

I lightly push him backwards away from Lamb.  
“Let’s go.”  
“Where are we going, Veronica?”  
“Somewhere not here. Anywhere. Your choice.”  
“My place?”  
“Sure. Let’s go.”

He turns around and starts walking down the hall. I hear Lamb behind me say quietly:  
“You’re mad at him, remember?”  
“Not anymore.”  
Lamb grabs my wrist and says:  
“Don’t go with him.”  
“What part of ‘stay the fuck away from me’ was unclear?”

I yank my wrist back and walk quickly to catch up with Leo. When I get to him I grab his hand and interlace our fingers.  
“You’re mad at me.”  
“No. I’m not. It’s okay. I’m fine.”

He squeezes my fingers and rubs his thumb across the back of my hand.  
“No, you aren’t. But I’ll be here when you want to talk about it.”

We get to Leo’s house and before we walk in he turns to look at me and says:  
“I’m just warning you now that it will be loud and busy in there. No alone time here.”  
“You mean, I’m in for a night of wholesome family fun?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good."

He leans in and kisses me before saying:  
“Oh, just to confirm before we go in…you know how to play crazy eights right?”  
“Of course. What kind of home do you think I grew up in? Geez.”  
“Good. Tina will like you then.”  
“Bring on the family fun.”

He takes my hand again as we walk into the house. (He wasn’t wrong, it’s loud in here.)

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

I tried to warn Veronica before we walked into the house, but I don’t think I quite covered just how crazy my family is. She looks a little overwhelmed as we walk in, so I whisper in her ear:  
“Breathe, baby. They are loud, but good people. They’ll love you.”

Veronica offers to help make dinner and wins my mom over in about 20 seconds. Mom puts her to work making a salad, and I sit and watch them work side by side, chatting. She wins over my dad just as quickly, launching into a funny story about Keith while we eat. After dinner she helps me with the dishes, then we sit down with Tina to play crazy eights. We play three games with Tina winning all of them before Veronica says:  
“Hey Tina, you want to learn a new game?”

Tina eyes her suspiciously before saying:  
“Will I still be able to beat Leo?”  
“Of course. He’s bad at cards.”

I poke Veronica in the side and say:  
“I take offence to that.”  
“Sorry honey.”

Veronica shuffles the cards (she’s quite good at this…who knew I was dating a card shark?) and says:  
“So Tina? What do you think?”  
“Sure. I like new games.”

I watch in amusement as Veronica teaches Tina how to play Texas Hold ‘em. Tina picks up the rules really quickly and says:  
“Let’s play.”  
Veronica won the first couple of hands, but once Tina got in the swing of things she won the next four. Mom comes in then to tell Tina it’s time for bed. Tina hugs Veronica and says:  
“Bye Veronica. Thanks for playing with me.”  
“Bye Tina.”

After Mom and Tina leave the room, Veronica turns to look at me. She puts one hand on my knee and the other hand on my cheek.  
“Thank you for this. I really like your family.”  
I put my hand on her neck and run my thumb along her cheekbone.  
“You seem happier than you were earlier.”  
“I am. I needed this. I love Dad, but I miss being around a family.”

I lean in and kiss her.   
“You want to see my room?”  
“Not tonight. I’m not mad at you, I just…”  
“I get it. It’s okay. I’ll take you back to your car.”  
She kisses me and says:  
“Thank you.”  
“For?”   
“For being sweet.”

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

Leo takes me back to the station and drops me off in the parking lot. I kiss him goodbye and watch as he drives off. I walk over to my car and roll my eyes as I notice the figure leaning against it.  
“How’d you know I’d be back? Maybe I was planning to spend the night.”  
“Guess I was counting on you not being that forgiving.”  
“There was nothing to forgive. Leo didn’t do anything wrong. Get off my car.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Geez, what is with you?”

Lamb pushes off the car and gets in my face.  
“You used to trust me.”  
“Key words in that sentence: used to.”

He grabs my waist and moves us so I’m leaning against the car.  
“Get your hands off of me.”  
“Why do you hate me so much?”  
“I don’t know, maybe you should go ask the wizard.”  
I pull my taser out of my purse and say:  
“Now, remove your hands from my body or I will taze you.”

He grabs the taser out of my hand and puts it on the car.  
“You aren’t going to taze me.”  
“Go away.”  
He steps closer to me, pushing me back into the car. He puts his hand on my neck and leans closer to me before quietly saying:  
“I apologized. I don’t know what else to do to fix this.”  
“You can’t.”  
“Veronica, give me a chance.”  
“Why would I?”

I’m waiting for a response when he kisses me. My brain short circuits when his lips touch mine and it takes me longer than it should to push him away.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“My words weren’t working. I thought maybe my actions would.”  
“I’m not going to forgive you. And kissing me is not the way to convince me to.”  
“You kissed me back Veronica.”  
“No, I didn’t. I just didn’t push you away immediately.”  
“I’d bet if I did it again you’d kiss me back.”  
“I’d bet if you did it again I’d knee you in the balls. Try it. See which one of us is right.”

He pauses for a second, and then his lips are on mine again and he’s moved closer to me, pressing his body against mine. I gasp as he tangles his hand in my hair and pulls slightly. He takes advantage of my slightly open mouth to deepen the kiss, pulling me even closer to him. He wraps his other arm around my waist and holds me against him. I bring my knee up into his crotch and when he lets go of me I grab my taser and get in the car.  
“Veronica, don’t go.”  
“Yeah…right.”

I close the car door and start the car. When I get home there’s a note from Dad saying:  
“Sorry Veronica. I had to leave town again. Another runner. Leo is not to come over! I’ll be home on Tuesday.”

“Well, I guess it’s just us Backup.”  
I grab his leash and connect it.  
“Let’s go for a walk buddy.”

When Backup and I get back from his walk, my living room light is on. I walk in the apartment saying:  
“Dad? You said you wouldn’t be home until Tuesday.”  
Lamb walks out of my bedroom and says:  
“It’s just me, Veronica.”  
“Oh my god. Go away.”  
“No.”  
“Fine. You stay here. I’ll go stay with Leo.”

I take Backup’s leash off, hang it up, and turn around to walk to the door. Lamb steps around me and blocks the door.  
“What part of me saying ‘stay the fuck away from me’ and kneeing you in the crotch did you translate to ‘please let yourself into my apartment in the middle of the night’?”  
“I’ll leave after you talk to me.”  
“I talked to you already. You just refuse to accept what I’ve said.”

I take my phone out of my pocket and call Leo.  
“Veronica? What’s wrong?”  
“Can you pack a bag and come over? Dad’s gone until Tuesday and I don’t want to be alone…Please?”  
“He’ll kill me.”  
“He’ll understand when I explain that Lamb broke into the apartment and now won’t let me leave.”  
“He did what? Call Sacks. I’ll be right there.”  
“Okay.”

I hang up and start to dial the sheriff’s station. Before I can finish the number, Lamb reaches out and takes my phone.  
“Veronica. Please.”  
“I don’t want you here. Please leave.”  
“I want to fix this.”

I back up, away from him and yell:  
“There’s nothing to fix! Other than the fact that you are the sheriff and I am the pain-in-the-ass daughter of the former sheriff, we don’t have a relationship, so there’s nothing to fix!”  
“We used to have a relationship. We used to be friends.”  
“That was a long time ago. You can’t fix something that doesn’t exist. You’ve apologized, great. I no longer hate you. But we are not friends, we will not be friends. There’s nothing between us.”

He steps towards me.  
“I swear to god. If you touch me again I will tell my Dad and they will never find your body.”  
He takes another step towards me.  
“I don’t think you will.”  
I step backwards and run into a wall.  
“Do you realize how problematic your actions are?”  
He takes another step towards me and reaches out to grab my arms.  
“Stop. Please.”  
“Break up with Leo.”  
“Are you insane? Honestly, have you lost your mind?”  
He takes another step towards me, now he’s so close our noses are almost touching.  
“Break up with Leo.”  
“No. Get away from me.”  
His grip on my arms tightens.  
“Please, Don. Don’t do this.”

I look over his shoulder and make eye contact with Leo. He says:  
“Sheriff, let her go.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

The sheriff doesn’t react to me speaking to him, so I maintain eye contact with Veronica. She’s crying now, pinned against the wall, with the sheriff gripping her arms. I hear her whimper:  
“Don, you’re hurting me. You need to let go.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you, but I won’t let go until you agree to break up with Leo.”

She looks at me and then looks back to the sheriff.  
“Okay. I’ll break up with Leo.”  
“You’re just saying that so I’ll let you go.”

She looks at me with a look that I can only describe as sorrow and she leans forward slightly and kisses the sheriff. I watch as all the scary tension leaves the sheriff’s body and he lets go of Veronica. Veronica leans back and pushes on his chest to push him away from her. He looks at her arms and sees bruises forming where his hands were a moment ago, then he looks up at her face and realizes she is crying and looks terrified.  
“Ronnie…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”  
“You need to leave, Don.”  
“But you’re hurt.”  
“If you leave now I won’t file a police report. Only Leo knows what happened. Nothing has to be official, but you need to go.”  
“I just wanted to fix what I broke. I didn’t mean to hurt you or scare you.”  
“You went about things the wrong way. You should have stopped after the conversation in your office. You need to go home.”

The sheriff turns and walks toward the door, he walks around me and as he leaves the apartment he says:  
“I’m sorry.”

Once he’s out of the apartment I close and lock the door. I get over to Veronica as she sinks to the floor crying. I bend down and scoop her into my arms before carrying her over to the couch and sitting down with her curled in my lap.  
“I’m so sorry baby.”  
“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know he’d lose his damn mind.”  
“Let me see your arms.”

She holds her arms out to show me the handprint shaped bruises that have quickly become dark purple.  
“Did he hurt you anywhere else?”  
“No. Just my arms.”  
“What can I do?”  
“Nothing right now. I need to go shower. Are you staying?”  
“Yes. I’ll stay until Keith comes home.”

She leans into me and kisses me.  
“Thank you for answering your phone.”  
“Veronica, I promise to answer my phone anytime you want to call me in the middle of the night.”  
She laughs and gets off my lap.  
“I’m going to go shower.”

Once she leaves the room and closes her bedroom door I pull my phone out and call Keith.  
“Leo? What’s wrong?”  
“She’s fine now Keith. I just wanted to fill you in. Veronica was attacked this evening, she won’t tell me who it was, but he grabbed her and left some pretty nasty bruises on her arms. Other than those bruises, she’s not hurt, just freaked out. She asked me to stay with her until you get home on Tuesday. She doesn’t want to be alone.”  
“Do you have clothes with you?”  
“Yes. And I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“Don’t lie to me Leo. You were doing so well. I know you’ll be sleeping in my daughter’s bed. And that’s fine, but…”  
“But?”  
“But I’d like to remind you that she’s only 17. I’d hate to have to report you for statutory rape.”  
“Noted.”  
“Tell her to call me in the morning.”  
“I will.”  
“Goodnight Leo.”  
“Goodnight Keith.”

I stand up and walk into Veronica’s bedroom, taking my bag with me. As I close the door she walks in wearing her pyjamas. The shorts and tank top do nothing to hide the bruises that cover her back.   
“Your back is covered with bruises Veronica.”  
“I know. I didn’t want you to worry.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I will be. Did you call Dad?”  
“Yeah sweetie, I did.”  
“What did you tell him?”  
“Mostly the truth. I didn’t tell him it was Lamb though.”  
“Probably for the best.”

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek.  
“I’m going to get ready for bed.”  
“Okay.”

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

I climb into bed when Leo goes into the bathroom. When he comes out he’s wearing pyjama pants and no shirt.   
“I enjoy this new habit of you being shirtless around me. Can we just do this all the time?”  
“The sleeping over bit or the half naked bit?”  
“Both?”  
“Well, I’m here until Keith comes back. Speaking of which…”

He grabs his phone and dials a number.  
“Hey Sacks, it’s Leo. Can you make a note that I’m taking a week of vacation time, effective immediately?”  
…  
“Yeah, I don’t care if he’s pissed. He knows why I’m taking it.”  
…  
“Thanks, Sacks."  
He hangs up and throws his phone on the table before climbing into bed. We curl together and get comfortable and then I say:  
“You didn’t have to take vacation time. I’m fine.”  
“I’m not leaving you until Keith comes home.”  
“I have school on Monday you know.”  
“I know. We’ll figure that out then. Go to sleep babe.”  
“I don’t want to go to sleep yet.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Just lay here with you.”

He runs his fingers over the side of my face and just stares at me for a while before I drift off. We’re woken up the next morning by his cell phone ringing.  
“Ugh. Too early.”  
“Can you answer it?”

I reach over to the table to grab the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“…Veronica?”  
“Hey Sacks.”  
“I know Leo is on vacation, but I need him to come in. The sheriff is in the hospital.”  
“What happened?”  
“PCHers jumped him. I have Navarro in custody. He’s saying the sheriff told them to do it.”  
“Shit. We’ll be right there.”  
I hang up and say to Leo:  
“We have to go. Don’s a fucking moron.”

I get out of bed and grab clothes to get dressed. Five minutes later I walk out of the bathroom fully dressed and find Leo finishing getting ready in the bedroom.

When we get to the station, I head to the holding cells to talk to Weevil and Leo heads over to talk to Sacks.  
“Weevil? What happened?”  
“Lamb found me. Said he hurt you.”  
“And instead of calling me you decided to hospitalize the sheriff? Not smart buddy.”

Weevil walks over to the bars and says:  
“He said he hurt you!”  
“Do I look hurt?”  
“Not at first glance. You’re wearing an awful lot of clothes though.”  
“I have a few bruises. It’s nothing bad.”

He reaches through the bars and strokes my cheek.  
“I couldn’t let him walk away after hurting you.”  
“That’s what he was counting on. He was feeling pretty fucking guilty last night. He wanted you to kill him.”  
“I know. I figured that out when he wouldn’t fight back.”  
“And what happened when you realized he wasn’t fighting back?”  
“I stopped the beating. I called 911 and got my ass thrown in a cell. V, I need to see what he did.”  
“I know.”

I take off my jacket and turn around so he can see my back before taking my shirt off.  
“Jesus, V. Your back is one giant bruise and those handprints on your arms had to have hurt when you were getting them.”  
“Yeah. It hurts.”

I put my shirt back on as Leo walks in the room. He walks over to the cell and lets Weevil out.  
“You can go Weevil. Lamb isn’t pressing charges.”  
“Thanks Deputy. V, can I hug you?”  
“Yeah. Just be gentle.”  
“Aren’t I always with you?”

He wraps his arms around me and I relax into his chest while hugging him back.  
“Eli, next time…call me before committing assault on my behalf, okay?”  
“So demanding.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“I know. I will. It’s just…he said he hurt you and my brain kind of…snapped.”

I kiss his cheek and say:  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“Yeah, V.”  
He gently squeezes me and then pulls away and says:  
“Okay, enough mushy crap. See you later V.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

I try to not show how much it bothers me to see Weevil with his arms around Veronica. I know they’re friends, I just don’t understand why. 

As he walks out of the room, Veronica walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.  
“Breathe honey. He’s not a threat to you, he’s just a friend.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“I know.”  
She kisses me and then says:  
“I need to go to the hospital and see Don.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I need to talk to him.”  
“And I say again, why?”  
“Leo, he tried to get the PCHers to kill him. I can’t just ignore that.”  
“Did you think that maybe he did it so you’d have to come to see him?”  
“No. I don’t think he thought it through. You don’t have to come with me.”  
“What part of ‘I’m not leaving you until Keith comes home’ was unclear Veronica?”

She puts her hand on my cheek and smirks at me.  
“Overprotective boy.”  
“Let’s just go home Veronica.”  
“After I talk to Don.”  
“Fine. Let’s go.”

When we get to the hospital we find the sheriff’s room and go in. He’s definitely in rough shape, and appears to be sleeping. Veronica walks over to the bed and gently runs her fingers through the sheriff’s hair.   
“Veronica, he’s sleeping. We’ll come back tomorrow.”  
“Just give me a few minutes with him, okay? Maybe you can go talk to his doctor?”  
“I don’t want to leave you alone with him.”  
“Leo, he’s asleep in a hospital bed. He’s not going to hurt me.”  
“Fine.”

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

Leo leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I turn to look at Don before running my fingers through his hair again.  
"What were you thinking?”  
“Veronica?”  
“Yeah, Don. I’m here.”  
“You came? Why?”  
“You’re in the hospital Don.”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to show up.”  
“You got Weevil involved in your spiral you lunatic.”  
“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I knew he would do what I needed him to do if I told him that I hurt you.”  
“You had no right to drag him into all of this.”  
“So you just came to yell at me?”  
“Am I yelling, Don? I thought I was speaking calmly.”  
“Okay, fine. You’re speaking calmly. You didn’t come to see how I was though, just to be mad at me about using Navarro?”  
“Ugh. Move over. Let me sit down.”

He shifts in the bed so there is room for me to sit down next to him. I sit down and take his hand in mine. He looks away, like he’s expecting me to yell at him.  
“Look at me Don.”  
He turns his head to look at me.  
“I need you to stay calm while I talk to you, okay? You’ve been a little unstable lately.”  
He smirks at me and says:  
“I’ll do my best.”  
“Don’t smirk at me.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Leo mentioned my rape to you and you lost it. I need you to explain this to me.”  
“I think it’s because I had convinced myself that you weren’t actually raped, so hearing that you actually were kind of threw me.”  
“Kind of?”  
“Okay, seriously threw me. I’m so sorry Veronica.”  
“But why?”  
“Why did I get upset?”  
“If you want to start with that, sure.”  
“What else is there?”  
“Why you were so convinced that my rape wasn’t real?”

I see his eyes fill with tears and he squeezes my hand tighter before saying:  
“I thought you were mad at me for becoming sheriff and that you were making it up to make me look like an idiot.”  
“Is that something I had ever done before?”  
“No.”  
“So why were you convinced that I was doing it then?”  
“I don’t know, Ronnie. I’m sorry.”  
“We’ll come back to that, because there’s more we need to unpack there, but why did you get so upset?”  
“Because you came to me for help and I brushed you off. Someone hurt you and I didn’t make them pay for it…”  
“And?”  
“And what?”  
“There’s more. I can see it on your face. Spill.”  
“Leo.”  
“He is my boyfriend, Don. It was a conversation he and I needed to have. He shouldn’t have mentioned it to you.”  
“The rape, or the fact that he desperately wants to have sex with you?”  
“He shouldn’t have mentioned either of those things. But I get the feeling that the second thing is upsetting you more than the first thing.”  
“What’s causing you to have that feeling?”  
“Your face…And the fact that when you talked about it you very nearly squeezed my fingers off. Not to mention the fact that you asked me to break up with him multiple times last night.”  
“Did I?”  
“Yeah. Twice in the apartment, and at the station you told me not to leave with him.”  
“Well, I meant it. Break up with him.”  
“No. Don, you need to let this go. The guilt you are feeling about the aftermath of my rape, your feelings about me and Leo, the guilt you are feeling about last night, and any feelings you have for me. Let it all go.”  
“So, what? I should just flip a switch?”  
“Do you have a switch? ‘Cause that would be super handy.”  
“No, Veronica. I do not have a switch. You know what would be handy? You breaking up with Leo.”  
“Let it go. I’m not breaking up with Leo. Especially not to date you, you lunatic.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Nope. Done with this conversation now. Let it go. Go back to being the jackass I know and despise.”  
“Fine. We’ll stop talking about it. Can I have a hug before you start despising me again?”  
“A hug? Yes. But Don, if you kiss me again I will hurt you.”  
“I accept this.”

I stand up and lean over him to hug him. I kiss him on the cheek and say:  
“If you start to spiral again, come talk to me…Calmly. Also, don’t drag Weevil into your crazy.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

When I walk back in the sheriff’s room, Veronica is leaning over him, hugging him.   
“Veronica? Are you ready to go?”  
She stands up, turns around, and smiles at me before saying:  
“Yeah, honey. Let’s go.”

As she starts walking towards me, Lamb grabs her hand. She turns to him and says:  
“Flip the switch, Don.”  
Lamb lets go of her and she walks over to me. When she gets to me she whispers:  
“It’s okay Leo. Everything will be fine. Let’s go.”

Once we leave the room I say:  
“Are we going home, or do we need to make a stop for you to hug another person?”  
“Aww…are you having some feelings of jealousy Leo?”  
“Maybe a few.”  
“Home. Let’s go home. We’ll change into our pyjamas and watch a movie.”  
“Pyjamas? It’s the middle of the day.”  
“You’re going to complain about this? Weren’t you just saying how cute I am in my pyjamas?”  
“You’re right. What am I saying?”  
“I have no idea. Can we go home now?”  
“Yes please.”

When we get back to the apartment she says:  
“Can you take Backup for a quick walk?”  
“Of course.”

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

Leo leaves the apartment with Backup and I collapse on the couch. I’m exhausted and I hurt. I don’t even realize I’m falling asleep until Leo is back and rubbing my back.  
“You’re back.”  
“I am. You’re asleep.”  
“Not anymore. I’m talking to you.”  
“Shall we get changed and watch a movie or do you want me to let you sleep?”  
“Movie.”  
“Well, get up then. Let’s go change.”

We walk into the bedroom and I close the door behind us.   
“Why close the door when we’re the only ones here?”  
“Backup. He likes watching naked people. It’s creepy.”  
“Are you planning on us being naked in the bedroom? Don’t we normally change in the bathroom?”

I walk over to him and grab his shirt and pull it over his head. I run my hands over his chest and abdomen, wrapping them around him before kissing him.  
“So, plans to be naked?”  
“No plans. I just really like looking at you when you’re semi-dressed.”  
“Hmm. And how do you feel about you being semi-dressed?”  
“I’d accept this. Just be gentle.”

His eyes get dark and he slowly takes my shirt off. I reach down, undo his belt and pants while kissing his neck.   
“Veronica…”  
“It’s okay Leo. This is what I want.”  
“Are you sure baby?”  
“Yes. Just be gentle with me, I’m damaged.”  
“Always.”

He leans in and kisses me while undoing my belt and pants. I reach behind my back and undo my bra. He runs his hands over my abdomen as I let my bra fall off my body.  
“God you’re beautiful.”  
“You just like boobs.”  
“Well, that too.”

I kiss him and tangle my hands in his hair. He pulls back and says:  
“Veronica, you’re crying.”  
“I might not have been as ready for this as I would like.”  
“It’s okay. We’ll take things slowly. There’s no rush.”  
“I think I may love you Deputy.”  
“The feeling may be mutual Miss Mars.”

I kiss him again and say:  
“Do you think we can forego the whole ‘changing in the bathroom’ thing though? I like watching you undress.”  
“Are we foregoing it for both of us, or just me?”  
“I have zero problems changing in front of you.”  
“Should we put on our pyjamas and watch that movie now?”  
“Yeah.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

She steps back from me and takes off her jeans, stepping out of them as she walks over to the dresser to grab her pyjamas. She pulls them on and walks over to the bed and sits down.   
“You’re just going to sit there and watch me?”  
“Yes, much like you just watched me.”  
“Fair.”

I take off my pants and step out of them as I say:  
“I feel like I should warn you that I don’t wear my boxers under my pyjama pants, so if you don’t want the full show, you should avert your eyes.”

She just looks at me and licks her lips. I pull my boxers off and pull on my pyjama pants.  
“Goddamn, Leo. You could have taken a little longer to put your pants on.”  
“Sorry baby. I’ll take longer next time.”

She stands up, kisses me, then takes my hand.  
“Let’s go watch a movie.”

As we get to the living room, her phone rings. When she answers it she says:  
“Ugh. Enough with the breathing.”  
I take the phone from her before she hangs up and say:  
“This is deputy sheriff Leo D’Amato of the Balboa county sheriff’s department. Stop calling my girlfriend.”  
The person on the other end hangs up. Veronica takes her phone from me and sends a quick text message, then puts the phone on silent.  
“Who did you message?”  
“Dad. Just letting him know that I’m fine and that Lamb is in the hospital.”  
“What movie do you want to watch?”  
“Any.”  
“Are you just going to fall asleep again?”  
“Maybe.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

A couple of months later I’m sitting at Leo’s desk at the sheriff’s station waiting for him to finish his shift when Don walks in. I get up and follow him into his office. He doesn’t turn around to say:  
“What do you want?”  
“Logan Echolls’ alibi for Lilly’s murder doesn’t hold up. He came back from Mexico that morning. Left a shot glass in her car.”  
“How do you know this?”  
“Cassidy Casablancas told me.”

He turns and looks at me before saying:  
“Isn’t Echolls your friend?”  
“We’re friendly again, but if he killed Lilly…”  
“Do you think he did it?”  
“His alibi doesn’t hold.”  
“That’s not what I asked. You know him. Do you think he did it?”  
“I think that he was hurt that Lilly was seeing someone else…but do I think he could have killed her? No, not really.”  
“Who was Lilly seeing?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“She was your best friend. You don’t know who she was sleeping with?”  
“Lilly loved guys. I couldn’t keep up with all her flings. The last thing she said to me is that she had a secret…A good one. I’m guessing it was about whoever she was sleeping with.”

He takes a couple of steps towards me and puts his hand on my neck.  
“What about you?”  
“What about me what?”  
“Who are you sleeping with?”

I look at him in shock for a moment before saying:  
“No-one.”  
“Aren’t you still dating Leo?”  
“Yeah, but we’re not sleeping together.”  
“It’s been months.”  
“Yeah, well, apparently I’m traumatized or something.”  
“Explain.”  
“Every time we try, I start crying before…well, before anything really. Guess I’m just permanently damaged or something.”  
“Or he’s just not the right guy for you.”  
“Maybe. But I love him. He’s a good guy.”  
“Maybe he’s too good.”  
“You’re suggesting I need a bad guy? I think I know a biker who’d be willing…”  
“Not what I was implying.”

He walks over to the door and pushes it closed.  
“Don…”  
“I’m not spiralling, I’m not crazy, I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“Then what are you doing?”  
“I’m going to kiss you.”  
“I’m dating Leo.”  
“If you want to leave, the door is right there.”

I don’t move. (My brain wants to, but my body won’t.) Next thing I know, one of his hands is on my back and the other is tangled in my hair and his mouth is on mine. I wrap my arms around his waist, running my hands over his back as I kiss him back. When we pull apart we’re both breathing heavily and he says:  
“You kissed me back.”  
“Temporary insanity.”  
“Oh, okay, sure. So if I kissed you again, you wouldn’t participate?”  
“Guess the only way to know for sure would be to try.”  
“So you’re asking me to kiss you again?”

I grab his face and say:  
“Shut up Don.”  
He smirks at me as I pull his face to mine and kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up, wrapping my legs around his hips. He walks over to the chair in the corner of his office and sits down with me in his lap.  
“You’re short.”  
“Duh.”

I sit in his lap, playing with his hair, and looking in his eyes.  
“What are we doing? I’m with Leo.”  
“Don’t be. Break up with him.”  
“You realize my dad will kill you for this right? I’d never be allowed to date you.”  
“You’re almost 18. At that point it’s up to you.”  
I laugh and say:  
“It’s cute that you think my age is the issue.”  
“It’s not?”  
“No. You are. There’s no way my dad will ever let me date you.”  
“So we don’t tell anyone.”  
“Yeah, no. That won’t work. You know my dad is actually good at investigating things right?”  
“You didn’t say no when I told you to break up with Leo.”  
“I don’t really have a choice, do I? I can’t keep dating him after this.”  
“We could pretend it never happened.”  
“Well, we should do that anyway. But this isn’t fair to him.”

He pulls me closer and kisses me again.  
“You don’t really want to pretend this didn’t happen, do you?”  
“No. That would imply that it stops happening.”

I kiss him again and then say:  
“Seriously…What the hell are we doing?”  
“I don’t know, but you should go break up with Leo and come home with me.”  
“I cannot go out there, break up with a great guy and then immediately go home with his jackass boss.”  
“I guess that would be harsh. Break up with him and then come to my house later.”  
“Jesus, Don.”

I climb off his lap and fix my hair and clothes.  
“This isn’t going to work. I need to go.”  
I’m reaching for the door when Don grabs me from behind and pulls my back tight against his chest.  
“I love you, Veronica. And I know you feel the same about me. I know telling Leo that you need to break up with him because you want to fuck his boss seems harsh, but it’s accurate.”  
“No-one said I want to fuck you.”  
“I just did. And you know I’m right.”  
“Let go. I need to leave this room.”

He lets me go, I open the office door, and end up face to face with Leo. I can tell by the look on his face that he knows exactly what was happening behind that closed door. He turns around and walks away from me. I follow after him and grab his hand when I reach him.  
“Leo. Please just let me explain.”

He leads me into the women’s bathroom and locks the door behind us. Once we’re inside he pulls his hand from mine and turns to face me. He has tears in his eyes as he says:  
“Explain.”  
“You are a great guy, Leo. You make me happy. You make me feel safe. I love you.”  
“That’s not an explanation, Veronica.”  
“I don’t know why I kissed him back. It makes no sense.”  
“You said you could explain. I haven’t heard an explanation yet.”  
“Clearly there’s something wrong with me. I’m a mess. I love you and yet I just made out with someone I hate.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“What’s not true?”  
“You don’t hate him. If it was just temporary insanity and I actually believed you hated him, I would punch him and we’d move on with our lives. But you don’t hate him. You love him. I knew it the moment I saw you gently brush his hair back while he was in the hospital.”  
“I love you.”  
“I’m not saying you don’t. I know you love me. I can feel it. But I also know you love him. And I know that you can’t bring yourself to have sex with me. I’m thinking it’s because somehow your brain knows it’s supposed to be him. Not me.”

We’re both crying now, and he steps forward and wraps his arms around me.  
“I love you Veronica Mars. One day we’ll end up together, it’s just not right now.”  
“I love you Leo. You really believe that?”  
“Yeah. I’m pretty certain that you are my forever. It just might take us a while to get there.”  
“You deserve better than me.”  
“Better than you in this moment? Yes. But Veronica…you are amazing.”

He kisses the top of my head, lets go of me, and walks out of the room, leaving me standing there alone, crying.

***********************  
Don’s Perspective  
***********************

I stand there watching as Veronica walks in to the bathroom with Leo, and I watch as Leo comes back out crying. I brace myself to be punched, but all he does is brush past me to get his stuff before saying:  
“If you hurt her I will kill you. And when she comes to her senses and decides it’s me she wants to be with, and she will, you will step aside and let her go.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, just walks away. I’m moving towards the bathroom to check on Veronica when she walks out, clearly having just stopped crying but full of steely resolve. She turns and walks down the hallway to leave the building, she doesn’t even look at me.

I follow after her and catch up to her at her car.  
“Veronica.”  
“I need to go home, Don. I can’t do this right now.”  
I put my hand on her cheek and say:  
“I’m not pushing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“I’m not. I love him, Don.”  
“I know. But you love me too.”  
“Yeah. I do.”

She leans in and kisses me before saying:  
“I need to go home. I’ll talk to you later.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
****************************

I get in the car and drive away from the sheriff’s station. I don’t remember getting home, but the next thing I know I’m sitting in my living room. My cell rings and when I answer it, it’s Duncan.  
“Veronica? I found something in Lilly’s vent. Tapes. I haven’t watched them yet. Can you come over tonight and we can watch them together?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Great. My parents are having a party. Come in the back way and I’ll do my best to keep you hidden.”  
“Okay. I’ll be right there.”

When I get to the Kane estate, Duncan ushers me in. We almost make it all the way to his room without being spotted, but as we’re approaching the door, Aaron Echolls spots me.  
“Veronica. How lovely to see you again dear.”  
“Mr. Echolls, hi.”  
“What are you kids up to tonight?”

I grab Duncan’s arm and smile as I say:  
“Oh, you know, just trying to sneak away for some alone time.”  
“Well, in that case, I will walk away. Have fun kids.”  
“Bye Mr. Echolls.”

We walk into Duncan’s room and I drop his arm.  
“What was that?”  
“He gives me the creeps.”  
“Well, talking about alone time with my sister kind of gives me the creeps.”  
“Duncan, Dad had a paternity test done. I’m not your sister.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”

He steps towards me.  
“No, Duncan. I’m not interested, and you are dating Meg, who is amazing.”  
“Fair point. Okay. Let’s watch those tapes.”

After we watch the tapes I say:  
“I need to get these to the sheriff. Can you keep an eye on Aaron for me?”  
“Yeah. Be careful Veronica.”

On my way out of Duncan’s room I send Don a text saying: ‘Aaron Echolls was sleeping with Lilly. I have tapes that prove it. I think he killed her.’ Then I text Logan and tell him the same thing.

I then call Dad and tell him what I found out and that I’ll be home in ten minutes.

Two hours later I’m sitting next to Dad’s hospital bed when the doctor comes in to tell me to get some rest. I call Alicia to come sit with Dad and I go home. At home I collapse into bed and wake up suddenly in the middle of the night when someone knocks on the door. It’s Logan, and he’s very injured. He explains what happened, he was on the bridge and got jumped by the PCHers. He says Weevil wasn’t there, but Felix ended up dead. There’s another knock on the door and I open it to find Leo.  
“Leo…”  
His eyes soften as he runs them over me, looking at my injuries. He puts his hand on my neck and runs his thumb over my cheekbone before saying:  
“I’m looking for Logan. I know he’s here.”  
“He is.”  
Leo takes Logan away and I go back to bed. When I wake up in the morning, Don is sitting on the edge of my bed.  
“You have to stop breaking into my apartment.”  
“You have to stop putting yourself in danger.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“He could have killed you!”

I sit up and put my hand on his cheek.  
“I’m fine. Look at me. I’m right here and I’m fine.”  
He leans forward and kisses me.  
“Can I stay? I need to feel you safe in my arms.”  
“Yes. But you can’t climb in my bed wearing the uniform you’ve been wearing for 24 hours straight.”  
“So, I should wear…what, exactly?”  
“Your boxers? I mean, Leo might have left a pair of sweatpants or something if that would be more comfortable.”  
“Let me see if I’m understanding this correctly…You are inviting me to strip down to my underwear and climb into bed with you.”  
“Yes.”

He smirks and stands up to start taking off his uniform. I lie back in the bed and watch him.  
“Veronica, if you keep looking at me like that I’m going to think you want to do more than cuddle.”  
“I’m damaged, remember? Can’t even get close to having sex without crying.”  
“With Leo. You haven’t tried with me yet.”  
“Shut up and take your clothes off.”  
“So demanding.”

He takes off his belt and puts it on the desk, then untucks his shirt before starting to unbutton it. He maintains eye contact with me and smirks the whole time.   
“Stop it with the smirking.”  
“Stop drooling and I won’t have cause to smirk.”  
“I am not drooling.”  
“Practically.”

I get out of bed and walk over to him as he finishes taking off his shirt. I run my hands down his chest and stomach to his pants and quickly undo them.  
“Veronica…”  
“Don’t get any ideas. You’re just taking too long.”  
“So impatient.”  
He kisses me while he finishes taking off his pants.   
“So just cuddling, huh baby?”  
“Yes. Just cuddling.”

I turn around and get back in bed, laying against the wall.   
“Your bed is tiny.”  
“Why does everyone feel the need to point that out? You think I don’t know?”  
“Everyone?”  
“Well, you and Leo.”  
“Neither of us are small guys, so I’m not surprised we both pointed out how small the sleeping space is.”  
“It just means you have to hold me.”  
“Well, that is the plan.”

***********************  
Don’s Perspective  
***********************

She looks so small lying in the bed, it’s hard for me to believe that this is the same girl that just very confidently undid my pants. All I want to do is protect her. I climb into bed next to her and pull her into my side as I wrap my arms around her.  
“Thank you for being here. I didn’t want to be alone.”  
“Why didn’t you wait with Duncan last night? I would have come to get you.”  
“Aaron was there. I thought I’d be safer if I left.”  
“Please stop putting yourself in these situations.”  
“No. Would I prefer not to be attacked? Yes. But I’m not going to stop investigating cases just because you’re worried.”  
“This feels like it’s going to turn into a fight, and I don’t want to fight with you right now, so I’m going to stop talking.”

She leans up and kisses me.  
“That’s a good idea.”  
“Thought we were just cuddling.”  
“We are. I just wanted to kiss you.”  
“Oh, well then. Carry on.”  
She climbs on top of me, straddling my hips as she leans forward to kiss me again. I put my hands on her hips, brushing my fingertips over the bare skin at her waist. She sits up and pulls her shirt off.  
“Veronica…”  
“It’s okay. I’ll let you know if we need to stop.”  
“Can I touch you?”  
“Please.”

I run my hands over her stomach and her breasts, moving my thumbs over her nipples. She gasps and leans down to kiss me again. She rocks her hips against mine and I groan.  
“Veronica, baby…”  
She moves down my body, kissing her way down my neck, chest, and stomach. When she gets to the edge of my boxers she pulls them down and then off before running her tongue along the length of my cock. When she gets to the tip she swirls her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth. She bobs her head, massaging my cock with her tongue, taking more into her mouth each time she goes down. I groan her name and say:  
“You don’t have to do this baby.”

She hums in her throat, causing a wonderful vibration on my cock. She cups my balls and squeezes them gently while moving her head. I can feel the tightening of my testicles and say:  
“Veronica, I’m going to come.”

She keeps up her ministrations and my hips jerk up into her a few times as I come. She swallows, licks my cock as she releases it and then climbs back up to where she was laying before.   
“God, Veronica. I’m just going to pretend that was the first time you’ve done that.”

She leans up on one arm and kisses me before saying:  
“That was the first time I’ve done that.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah…Was it not good?”  
“It was fucking spectacular.”

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

I’ve never seen his eyes as soft as they are right now. They are radiating love and warmth. (Who knew I just needed to give him a blowjob to achieve that?) He pushes me onto my back and leans over me, kissing me before kissing and biting his way down my neck to my breasts. He sucks and nibbles on both nipples before continuing down my stomach. He stops when he gets to the waistband of my shorts and looks at me before saying:  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“You want me to keep going?”  
“Please.”

He pulls my shorts off my hips and down my legs. I kick them off the rest of the way before he shifts to between my legs. As he settles between my knees, he spreads my legs so he has full access to my core. He runs the tips of his fingers over me, saying:  
“Ronnie, you’re so wet.”  
“Please, Don…I want you.”

He leans forward and kisses his way up my thigh. When he gets to my core he runs his tongue up over my folds until he gets to my clit. He alternates between sucking on my clit and licking at my entrance. I feel the heat starting to build, but I need…more.  
“Don, please…I need…more.”  
He slowly slides a finger into me and pumps it a few times before sliding a second in. He focuses his mouth on my clit, sucking and nibbling, while pumping his fingers quickly. I fall apart saying his name. He gently touches me, softly licking my clit and slowly removing his fingers from me as I come back down from my orgasm. I whimper as he stops what he’s doing. He moves back up my body and kisses me. He lays back down beside me, pulling me into his side so I can rest my head on his chest and kisses the top of my head.  
“I love you.”  
I feel him smile against the top of my head.  
“I love you too Veronica.”

We lay there for a minute quietly before he says:  
“You didn’t cry.”  
“You’re right.”  
“You were never able to even do that stuff with Leo?”  
“Nope. Every time we got close to even taking my pants off I’d start crying. A couple of times I told him to just keep going and to ignore the tears, but he wouldn’t.”  
“Honestly? You wanted him to just ignore the fact that you were crying?”

I shrug and say:  
“I wanted him. My stupid brain just wouldn’t cooperate.”  
“Hmm.”  
“What hmm?”  
“I think you only think you wanted him.”  
“Don’t. Don’t do that. Don’t try to minimize what I feel for Leo.”  
“I’m not sweetheart. I just think that because you love him you wanted to want him. You thought you were supposed to. It’s okay that you didn’t. You weren’t ready.”

I wave my hand in a ‘what about this’ sort of gesture.  
“And yet?”  
“You aren’t invested in a relationship with me. Leo’s who you want to be with. I’m just convenient.”  
“You’re making me sound like a whore. I love you.”  
“I know Veronica. That’s not how I meant it. I meant that Leo is the one you are going to end up with, and you know that. So it’s easier to do this stuff with me, because in the long term I don’t matter.”  
“We don’t know that…You know what? I’m not having this conversation right now. Please just go.”  
“Veronica.”  
“No. Please Don, just go.”

I climb over him and start to walk to the bathroom.  
“When I get out of the shower, I expect you gone.”

Twenty minutes later when I walk out of my bedroom he is gone, but there’s a note on the kitchen counter: ‘I didn’t mean to upset you. I love you. -D.’

There’s a knock on the door a few minutes later while I’m eating cereal. When I open the door it’s Wallace.  
“Hey. Come in.”  
“Mom told me what happened, I thought I should come check on you.”  
“I was actually about to go relieve her at the hospital.”  
“She says not to. She’s fine, your dad is fine. They both want you to rest.”  
“Oh…well, in that case, you want to walk Backup with me?”  
“Yeah. Let’s go.”

I head to the bedroom to get my shoes and bag. As I’m walking back to the living room Wallace says:  
“Who is ‘D’? Aren’t you dating Leo?”  
“We broke up.”  
“So ‘D’ is Duncan? Do we know any other ‘D’s?”  
“Duncan is dating Meg, so no. Not him.”  
“So who is it SupaFly?”  
“No-one I want to talk about right now. Is that cool?”  
“Of course. Let’s walk Backup then we’ll watch a movie. We can watch The Big Lebowski and I’ll even let you do the voices without hitting you with a pillow.”  
“That’s so nice of you.”

We take Backup for a long walk and when we get back Don is leaning against my door.

***********************  
Don’s Perspective  
***********************

When I get back to Veronica’s after going home to shower and change, she isn’t there. I decide to wait outside since she asked me to stop breaking in, and a few minutes later she walks up with someone I recognize but can’t place. Veronica looks at me, her eyes flashing in annoyance before saying:  
“Oh look Wallace. Deputy Lamb is here.”  
“He’s not in uniform SupaFly. Is this a social visit?”  
“Who knows? Move Lamb.”

I move to the side and she unlocks the door. Backup walks inside and promptly falls at my feet when I step inside the door.   
“Veronica, why does your dog like the sheriff so much?”  
“You forget, Wallace. The sheriff used to be my dad’s deputy. He used to come over for Thanksgiving and Christmas.”  
“I came over for movie nights and stuff too. Backup loves me.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I just wanted to check on you after last night. I didn’t want you to be alone.”  
“I’ve been taking care of myself for years, thanks. Also, I have Wallace here. He’s going to keep me company. So I’ll just walk you out. Wallace, can you find the movie?”  
“Sure Veronica.”  
“What movie are you guys watching?”  
“The Big Lebowski. Veronica likes…”  
I interrupt with:  
“Veronica likes to do the voices. Yeah. She always has. Can I stay? I haven’t seen it in forever.”

I can see on Veronica’s face that she wants to say no, so I add:  
“I’ll sit in the chair and be quiet.”  
Veronica raises an eyebrow at me.  
“Do you know how to be quiet?”  
“Sometimes, Mars, sometimes.”  
“Fine. Who am I to deny anyone The Dude?”

I sit down in the chair and Backup comes over and rests his head on my lap.  
“It’s nice that one member of the Mars family still likes me.”  
“Didn’t you say something about being quiet?”  
“Right, sorry.”

As Wallace is putting the movie in the phone rings. Veronica goes to answer it and says:  
“Hi Ms. Fennel. How’s dad?”  
…  
“Okay. I’ll put you on speaker.”

As she presses the button she glares at me. I make a zipper motion on my mouth and wink at her.  
“Okay, Wallace and I can both hear you.”  
“Veronica, the doctors say Keith should be home in a few days assuming everything goes okay.”  
“Good. Is he going to let me come see him soon, or…?”  
“Yes Number One Daughter. You can come see me tomorrow. I just wanted you to get some rest today. Hang out with Leo or Wallace.”  
“Leo and I broke up. So Wallace it is.”

Wallace says:  
“And the sheriff, who is unexpectedly joining us in our movie watching.”  
“Veronica? Don’s there?”  
“He stopped by to make sure I was okay. Someone told him we were watching The Big Lebowski and he asked if he could stay. I didn’t see an issue with it.”  
“Veronica. Take me off of speaker and give the phone to Don.”  
“Okay…”

She presses the speaker button and hands me the phone. I take it and walk into her bedroom and close the door.  
“Hi Keith.”  
“Don. Why are you suddenly so worried about Veronica?”  
“It’s not sudden, Keith. I’ve always been worried about her. That’s why I keep telling her to stay out of investigations.”  
“God, I guess I should have listened to Lianne when she said I was letting you and Veronica get too attached when she was 14.”  
“Lianne said that?”  
“Yeah, she was convinced you were in love with our very young teenage daughter. She was right, wasn’t she?”  
“No.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Don.”  
“Honestly. I didn’t fall in love with her until after last summer. She changed.”  
“She’s only 17, Don. I don’t want you alone with her.”  
“Because she’s only 17, or because I’m me?”  
“Because you’re you.”  
“I wouldn’t hurt her, Keith.”  
“I don’t believe you.”

Keith hangs up and I sit on Veronica’s bed for a minute.

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

“The sheriff’s first name is Don?”  
“Yes Wallace.”  
“Is he the ‘D’ from the note?”  
“What part of ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ are you having trouble with?”  
“Oh my god. Did you sleep with the sheriff?”  
“What? No. I did not.”  
“But he loves you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you love him? Is he why you broke up with Leo?”  
“Yeah. Are we okay Wallace?”  
“Of course. Veronica, you are my best friend. I’m good as long as you’re good.”

I quickly hug Wallace and say:  
“I’m going to go check to make sure Dad didn’t discover a way to kill him through the phone.”

I walk into my bedroom and find Don sitting on the edge of my bed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“He doesn’t trust me with you.”  
“We knew he wouldn’t.”  
“I was hoping you were wrong. He used to trust me with you.”  
“Don…things change. It’s okay. He’ll come around.”

I step closer to the bed and stand between his legs. I run my fingers through his hair and lean down to kiss him.  
“I love you. Everything will be okay.”  
“Your best friend out there doesn’t even know about us.”  
“He does now. We just had the conversation. He says he’s good as long as I’m good. Come watch the movie.”  
“Okay.”

We go back in the living room and discover that Wallace has poured drinks, made popcorn, and is sitting in the chair.  
“Thought I’d let the two of you sit together. But if I see any wandering hands we’re gonna have an issue.”  
“Thanks little brother.”  
“Don’t start with that crap again.”  
“Well, our parents are dating…”  
“Fine, but for me being understanding about this, I get the top bunk.”  
“Whatever you say Papa Bear.”  
“Ugh. Let’s just watch the movie.”

Don and I sit on the couch, me on the end by Wallace, him next to me with my legs over his lap. I press play and Wallace says:  
“Sheriff, are you sure you want to date this crazy person? She’s really annoying.”  
“Yeah, she is. But I’m kind of fond of her, so…”  
“Should I leave and let you two boys bond?”  
“Don’t you dare go anywhere. Oh, hey, Wallace?”  
“Yeah sheriff?”  
“You can call me Don.”

After the movie Wallace leaves. Don says:  
“I should go, your dad doesn’t want me alone with you.”  
“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt us. Stay with me tonight.”  
“Well, I suppose if anything is worth dying for it’s you.”  
“You’re so melodramatic. Come for a walk with Backup and me.”

After our walk Don says:  
“Why don’t we go out for dinner?”  
“So you want to publicize our relationship this quickly, huh?”  
“I would shout it from the rooftops if I didn’t think you’d taze me for it.”

We date for the next few months. When he fires Leo for selling the Aaron Echolls sex tapes to Logan we get in a huge fight and end up splitting up. We get in another huge fight after the bus crash when Duncan kidnaps his daughter. Of course, I helped Duncan kidnap his daughter, and used Don as an unwitting pawn to do so, so I suppose Don had a point during our argument, but I’ll never tell him that. 

I date Logan for like, 30 seconds during senior year, but by the Winter Carnival we’re broken up. When Gia comes to me a few months later to complain about someone stalking her, I jump at the opportunity to keep myself busy. When I find out her stalker is Leo, I’m…intrigued, so I call him.

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

When my phone rings I assume it’s my boss and intend to ignore it, but when I see it’s Veronica I answer it immediately.  
“Veronica?”  
“Hey Leo. I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee.”  
“I’d love to. Does tonight work? I’m working right now.”  
“Sure. Java the Hut, or do you want to come over?”  
“Given the option, I always want to come over.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you tonight.”

I hang up and look up at Veronica’s apartment building, wondering what Gia is doing inside and if it has anything to do with why Veronica just called me. Gia leaves a little while later and I follow her home before Earl takes over and I go home to shower and change before heading back to Veronica’s. 

When I get to Veronica’s, she opens the door before I knock.  
“Hi Leo. Come on in.”  
“Hi Ronnie. Is Keith home?”  
“No. He’s away for the weekend. Sit down. I made coffee.”  
“So how are you Veronica?”  
“I’m okay. You?”  
“Eh. Busy working.”  
“Where are you working these days?”  
“Where all disgraced cops go…Private security.”  
“Is that why you’ve been following Gia?”  
“Yeah. Her dad hired the firm. I don’t know why. They don’t tell us.”  
“Okay. Don’t move. I need to call Gia and then I want to keep talking to you.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

She walks away and makes a call. She’s gone for about two minutes and then she’s back.

“So, Veronica…How’s Don?”  
“We broke up right after he fired you.”  
“So how’d your love life then?”  
“Terrible. Yours?”  
“Terrible.”  
“We’re quite the pair, huh?”  
“I think it’s just a sign.”  
“A sign?”  
“That it’s time for us to try again. What do you think?”

She sits and looks at me for a moment before she leans in and kisses me.   
“Yeah…I think that’s a good idea.”  
She kisses me again and says:  
“Don’t think badly of me for this, but…Do you want to stay?”  
“Hell yes.”

She stands up and holds her hand out to me. I take it and follow her into her room before closing the door behind us. She lets go of my hand and turns around before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her tight against me.   
“Are you sure about this Veronica?”  
“Very sure.”  
“So sex isn’t a problem anymore?”  
“Nope. Not at all. You wanna keep talking or do you want to do something more fun?”  
“Fun. Let’s go with fun. We can talk afterwards.”  
“Good call.”

She steps out of my arms and takes off her shirt. She then reaches over and pulls my shirt over my head.   
“How is it possible that you look even sexier now than you did before?”  
I blush and reach around her back to undo her bra.  
“Ah, the blushing. I missed the blushing.”  
“What? Don doesn’t blush?”  
“Nope. Just a lot of smirking out of that one…Logan too.”  
“That’s it? Just the two of them?”  
“Yeah. You?”  
“No-one.”  
“You weren’t joking about the terrible love life.”  
“Oh shut it.”  
“Make me.”

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

As soon as I say the words ‘Make me’ Leo starts grinning like an idiot. I almost regret it until he tangles his fingers in my hair and yanks me to him to kiss me. I moan against his mouth as he pinches one of my nipples. I reach down and undo his belt and pants, shoving them and his boxers off his body. He steps out of them while undoing my pants and pushing them down. He pushes me up against my bedroom door and kneels down in front of me. He lifts one of my legs over his shoulder and starts licking at my core. He eats me out until I scream his name then he puts my leg down and says:  
“Condoms baby?”  
“Top drawer of the end table.”

He walks over to the end table and grabs a condom from the drawer. He puts it on as he walks back over to me. When he gets to me he kisses me and lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. He slides into me and fucks me against the bedroom door. It feels so good my brain stops working and all I can do is tangle my fingers in his hair and kiss him. When we’re done he carries me over to the bed and lays me down before going to take the condom off. He climbs onto the bed next to me and pulls me into his arms.  
“Holy shit Leo.”  
“Well, that was worth the wait.”  
“Agreed. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too Veronica.”  
“Stay tonight?”  
“Tonight? Veronica, I’m staying until you kick me out.”  
“Well, I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go to your place. I never did see your room.”  
“And you miss Tina?”  
“And I miss Tina.”  
“I do have to work tomorrow morning, but we can go to my place after.”  
“Okay…but you’re staying tonight? I get to sleep wrapped in your arms again?”  
“I’m definitely staying. You want to get up and put pyjamas on?”  
“I’d rather not move at the moment.”  
“There’s a flaw in your not moving plan you know.”  
“What flaw?”  
“Backup needs to be walked.”  
“Ugh…Curse that dog.”  
“Does he need to go out now?”  
“Yeah, he should. I guess I should get up and dressed.”  
“I could take him and you can just stay here in bed, all naked and inviting.”  
“I’m not going to argue with that. Take the keys, lock the door behind you.”

He leans over and kisses me.  
“Your wish is my command.”  
“Hmm…I’ll keep that in mind.”

He gets out of bed and gets dressed before leaning over the bed and kissing me.   
“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t move.”  
“Yes, sir.”

He leaves the room and I hear him talking quietly to Backup and then leave the apartment. Moments later my phone rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Don’t you ever look at your caller ID? Do you just like to be surprised?”  
“Maybe I did look at my caller ID and knew it was you and answered that way to annoy you.”  
“Well, annoying me is one of your favourite past-times.”  
“What do you want?”  
“What are you doing tonight?”  
“Lying in bed.”  
“Want company?”  
“Well, unfortunately for you, I have company already.”  
“And you answered your phone? Still not able to fuck Leo huh?”  
“He’s out walking Backup.”  
“You didn’t answer the question Veronica.”  
“It’s not an issue anymore Don.”  
“So?”  
“So what Don?”  
“Was it worth the wait?”  
“Why are we having this conversation?”  
“Why are you avoiding the question?”  
“Because talking about this with you is weird.”  
“Who else would you talk to about it? Wallace? Navarro? Echolls?”  
“No-one?”  
“Just talk to me sweetheart.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, it was worth the wait.”  
“Did he tell you about all the chicks he was with when you were broken up?”  
“He wasn’t with any.”  
“That’s what he told you? He lied.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“We’re done talking about this.”  
“Okay, well, after you have the fight with Leo that you’re about to have and you kick him out, call me back.”  
“Ugh. Go away Don.”  
“I love you Veronica.”

I hang up and get out of bed. I put on my pyjamas and walk out into the living room. When Leo gets back with Backup I’m sitting in the armchair. Leo walks in and closes the door behind him. He takes off Backup’s leash and says:  
“This is not where I left you.”  
“You lied to me.”  
“About?”  
“About how many people you had sex with while we were apart.”  
“Okay, yeah. I wasn’t honest about that, but it doesn’t matter.”  
“It does matter Leo.”  
“You had already decided to have sex with me. The lie had no impact on your choices.”  
“You still lied.”  
“So?”  
“I can’t handle people lying to me.”  
“So, what? Don never lies?”  
“Don isn’t the issue at hand right now. You are.”  
“What do you want me to do? You want me to give you a detailed list?”  
“No. I just want you to leave.”  
“Veronica…You can’t be serious.”  
“I am completely serious. I want you to go.”

He scoffs and walks out. I get up and lock the door behind him before turning out the lights and walking into my bedroom and closing the door. 

***********************  
Don’s Perspective  
***********************

I’m sitting in my car in the parking lot of Veronica’s apartment when Leo walks into her apartment with Backup. I watch as he closes the door and then I watch as not two minutes later he storms out.   
“So predictable, Veronica.”

I wait until Leo leaves the parking lot and then I head up to Veronica’s apartment. She’s locked the door, but that doesn’t stop me, and I’m inside quickly. I scratch Backup behind his ears and relock the door behind me. I hear Veronica’s shower going, punctuated by sobs.  
“Shit Backup. She’s crying.”

I walk into Veronica’s room and close the door behind me.   
“Ronnie? Baby?”  
She doesn’t answer, so I walk into the bathroom. She’s in her shower, curled up on the floor crying.  
“Oh sweetheart.”  
I reach into the shower and turn off the water before grabbing a towel and wrapping her in it. I pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. She curls into me as I carry her, and when we get to her bed I put her down. I walk over to her dresser and grab her favourite fuzzy pyjamas. I put them on the bed next to where she’s sitting and start rubbing her with the towel until she’s dry.  
“Stand up so we can put your pyjamas on baby.”

She stands up and steps into the pants I hold out. I pull them up for her and then pull her shirt over her head. I pull her hair out of the collar of her shirt and she lies down on the bed.   
“Don…why are you here?”  
“I’m sorry Veronica…I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t lie to me.”  
“No, but maybe I shouldn’t have told you what I knew. I should have just let him get away with his lie.”  
“You did the right thing. I have a feeling you did it for your own selfish reasons, but it was the right thing.”

I lay down on the bed next to her and say:  
“I definitely did it for selfish reasons.”  
“Duh.”

She curls into me, putting her head on my chest.  
“How did you know about Leo’s conquests?”  
“I’m the sheriff, Veronica, I know things.”  
“Not usually.”

I poke her side and say:  
“Snarkypants.”  
“Seriously though folks. How did you know?”  
“I’ve run into him a few times.”  
“Where?”  
“Nowhere you should be.”  
“Where, Don?”  
“Seventh Veil…Camelot.”

She sits up and looks at me.  
“You sure he was…”  
“Yeah, baby. I’ve busted a couple of the girls multiple times.”  
“So, not just multiple partners, but hookers.”  
“Yes.”  
“And you didn’t think to tell me this sooner?”  
She smacks my chest.

“I didn’t expect you to call him out of the blue, and I certainly didn’t expect you to jump him minutes after he walked in the door!”  
“So this is my fault? I’m some kind of whore?”  
“Did I say that?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“Not at all. I do have a question though.”  
“What?”  
“You used protection, right?”  
“For the actual sex? Yes.”  
“What did you do that wasn’t protected?”  
“Must we talk about this?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“You’re not stupid, Veronica. You know why I’m asking.”  
“Oh. You think Leo has an STI.”  
“Well, he has been sleeping with hookers.”  
“I’ll go to the clinic in the morning.”

I kiss the top of her head and say:  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“No, you won’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m a big girl and I can go to the clinic alone?”  
“But you don’t have to.”  
“Can you just be here right now? Stop trying to be protective and just hold me?”  
“I’m not going anywhere baby.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

When I wake up in the morning it takes me a second to remember why Don is in my bed. I snuggle into his chest and say:  
“Don’t you have to go to work?”  
“I’m going to the clinic with you.”  
“No, you aren’t. Go to work. I’ll come to the station after.”  
“Veronica…”  
“No. Seriously. Go to work.”

He kisses me on the forehead and says:  
“Okay. You’d better come by the station afterwards. I will hunt you down if you don’t.”  
“Yes bossy.”

He gets out of bed and pulls me up after him.   
“What are you doing? I don’t have to be up yet. The clinic doesn’t open for hours.”  
“Yeah, I don’t have to be at work for hours either.”  
“So, why are we out of bed?”  
“I was thinking we could take a shower and then go for a walk with Backup.”  
“A shower? Don…”  
“Breathe babe. You look like you’re about to pass out.”  
“We’ve been broken up for months and we think my sleaze bag ex might have given me a STI.”  
“And which one of these things is stopping you from showering with me?”  
“Both?”  
“Okay, well…As far as I’m concerned, we can start dating again immediately, I love you. I’ve always loved you. And as far as the STI goes, most treatments are 2 weeks long, and I fully intend on having sex with you before then, so I’ll need to go on any treatment you end up on.”  
“I’m not having sex with you Don. And we are not starting to date again.”

I push him towards the bathroom.   
“Go shower.”  
“Join me. I promise to behave. I’ll just wash your back and your hair.”  
Before I can say anything my phone rings.  
“Go shower Don.”

As he walks out of the room I answer the phone.  
“Hi.”  
“I didn’t want to hurt you. That’s why I didn’t say anything. When I had sex with them I didn’t think you’d ever call me again. If I had thought…I never would have…”  
“Leo…It’s not like you slept with random girls…you slept with hookers and then didn’t tell me. Don’t you think I had a right to know I was putting myself in danger?”  
“You weren’t. I would not have had sex with you if I thought I had anything. I got tested two weeks ago, long after the last time I had sex with someone else.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah. Veronica? Why do I hear the shower?”  
“Because Don is taking a shower.”  
“Don’s there?”  
“Nothing happened. I was upset last night. He came over to take care of me.”  
“After he called and told you about me, which is what upset you in the first place. This is all his fault and he got exactly what he wanted.”  
“I didn’t have sex with him. Nothing happened.”  
“Can you come outside please? I’m standing at your front door.”  
“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

I hang up and walk to the front door. When I get there I can see Leo standing outside. He looks like he hasn’t slept at all. His face is red and blotchy like he’s been crying. I open the door and he steps towards me and wraps his arms around me, putting his head on my shoulder. He’s crying, I can feel the tears and feel his shoulders shaking.   
“Oh, Leo…”  
“Veronica, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I was trying to keep from hurting you. I didn’t think about how my lie would hurt you.”  
“You had to know I would find out. Apparently you weren’t being very discreet.”  
“Apparently…Especially since Don figured it out.”  
“Leo…You know how I feel about lying.”  
“I know…I just didn’t want to screw up my chances with you. I’m so sorry baby.”

I push him backwards slightly so I can look at his face.  
“You look like crap Leo.”  
“Yeah, well…I realized that I may have lost the love of my life.”  
“I’m right here…unless you’re talking about one of those hookers.”  
“Ha ha. No-one I slept with meant anything to me. I just was trying to keep myself occupied so I didn’t go crazy thinking about you…with him.”

He looks over my shoulder at Don who is standing in the living room wearing a towel. 

“Come inside Leo. Don, go put your clothes on and go to work.”  
“I’m not leaving you alone with him.”  
“Don. Go to work.”  
“You’re going to forgive him…aren’t you?”  
“I already have. He lied, yes, but he’s recently been tested, so he didn’t put me in any danger.”  
“You’re still going to the clinic though, right?”  
“Yes. But you know there’s a chance that I caught something from you or Logan considering neither of you are particularly picky about who you fuck.”  
“Come to the station after the clinic.”  
“Go to work.”

Don leaves the room, heading into my bedroom before dropping the towel to get dressed. 

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

Once Lamb is dressed he walks back out to the living room. He puts his arms around Veronica and pulls her close to him.  
“I love you Veronica. Please don’t take him back.”  
“We’ll talk later. Go to work.”  
“Veronica…I love you.”  
“Please just go.”

Once he’s left the apartment and the door is closed behind him I say:  
“How long after I left last night did he show up?”  
“A couple of minutes.”  
“Did you call him?”  
“No…I talked to him while you were walking Backup. He told me to call him after I kicked you out, but I didn’t. I was in the shower crying when he let himself into the apartment.”  
“Did you leave the door unlocked?”  
“No. He broke in again. I had told him to stop doing that.”

I grab her hand and lead her towards the armchair. I sit down and I pull her into my lap before wrapping my arms around her and saying:  
“When you left me for him I wanted to believe I’d get you back, but I didn’t think it would actually happen. Then I got fired and I figured I just disappeared from your radar, like I never existed. I was depressed and wanted to forget…I wanted to forget you and the fact that you were with him. I made shitty choices, but I always made sure I was clean. When I got the job watching Gia I stopped sleeping with the hookers and random girls and I got tested. I knew there was a slim chance that I would exist to you again.”  
“Wait, don’t you have to go to work?”  
“Contract got cancelled last night. Gia threw a fit about being followed. So I’m off for a while.”  
“Off? No new contract?”  
“I got fired. She made me. Kind of useless to a private security firm when I can’t tail someone without being spotted.”  
“To be fair, she had my help. Not your typical contract.”  
“I tried making that argument, but my boss didn’t go for it.”

She puts her hand on my cheek and says:  
“You never disappeared for me. I broke up with Don because he fired you. But I wasn’t ready…I didn’t think I could…make our relationship work then. I love you. I fell for you the second time I spoke to you. I think we can be great together, but you can’t lie to me.”  
“You need to cut Don out of your life. He manipulates you.”  
“I know. His behaviour is frequently problematic.”  
“It’s beyond problematic sometimes baby, it’s downright abusive.”  
“Not anytime recently. And he apologized for that.”  
“Veronica…baby…”  
“I know, I know. It’s manipulative and I fall for it.”  
“What’s your plan after graduation?”  
“Stanford. Assuming I get the Kane scholarship of course.”  
“How do you feel about me coming with you? I can get a job there, and we can have a relationship without interference from Don.”  
“You’d leave your family?”  
“It’s in the same state.”  
“You’d leave Tina?”  
“To be with you? Yeah, Veronica. I would.”

She weaves her fingers through my hair and kisses me.   
“My scholarship won’t cover living expenses, just tuition. We’d both need jobs and if you’re moving with me we’d have to live off campus.”  
“So we get an apartment off campus.”  
“We’d have to jump from no relationship to living together in 3.5 seconds.”  
“I accept this.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“No. I’m in love. I told you that you were going to be my forever.”  
“Still insane. I love you, but you’re insane.”

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

I lean into him and kiss him before saying:  
“I need to get dressed so I can go to the clinic. Don’s manipulative, but he’s right about this.”  
“I agree. I’ll go with you.”

I stand up and walk into my bedroom. Leo follows me, saying:  
“I left some clothes here. Do you still have them?”  
“On the shelf in the closet. You should have a shower too.”  
“Agreed. Join me.”  
“Leo…”  
“No funny stuff, just us both getting clean so we can leave the house.”  
“Fine. But no touching.”

I strip and walk into the bathroom to shower. Leo follows me a moment later.

Thirty minutes later we’re showered, dressed, and ready to leave for the clinic. As we’re leaving the apartment I hook Backup to his leash.   
“We’re bringing him?”  
“He hasn’t been walked yet. And the clinic is close enough to walk to.”

On our walk I say:  
“So…next week is our alterna-prom…Will you go with me?”  
“Alterna-prom?”  
“Oh, yeah…the rich kids got our prom cancelled, so they’re throwing their own private prom.”  
“Of course they are.”  
“That’s not an answer.”  
“Of course I’ll go to your weird alterna-prom with you.”

A couple of hours later we’re done at the clinic and we have our results.   
“So?”  
“Negative. You?”  
“Negative, but like I said, two weeks ago I was negative as well.”  
“I suppose we should go to the station and let Don know before he decides to come find me.”

He takes my hand and Backup’s leash and says:  
“What are you going to tell him?”  
“That my tests were negative.”  
“And when he asks about us?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Why don’t you know?”  
“Because I don’t know if it would be better to be completely honest with him or just cut him out of my life…You know this is all your fault, right?”  
“What? How is it my fault?”  
“Before you brought up my rape and your desire to have sex with me, Don was quite happy being antagonistic to me. Your conversation with him triggered all this.”  
“…Shit. You’re right.”  
“I usually am.”

When we get to the station, Don is in his office. We walk in and close the door behind us.   
“You’re holding hands. You took him back.”  
“He didn’t do anything wrong…Aside from lying to me about something that happened when we were not together.”  
“And what about us?”  
“What about us? We broke up months ago, remember?”  
“I love you Veronica.”  
“I know. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this with you. I’m going to be with Leo, and you and I are done.”  
“Just like that? Just done?”  
“Yeah. We’ll go back to how we were before Leo asked you about my rape.”  
“I don’t want to go back to that. I want you.”  
“I don’t care what you want. I’m done.”

I squeeze Leo’s hand and lead him out of the office.

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

In the couple of weeks leading up to Veronica’s graduation she was really busy studying for finals, so I spent my time collecting references and applying for jobs near Stanford. Thanks to excellent references from Keith and Sacks, and Sacks answering the phone when they called Lamb, I got a job at the Palo Alto police department. They agreed to let me start in late July so Veronica and I had time to find an apartment before we had to move. 

After the fiasco that was graduation night, we needed a break, so we drove up to Palo Alto and went apartment hunting. Thanks to some excellent saving on Veronica and Keith’s behalf we managed to find a small apartment just off campus that we could afford on my income. 

The week after we moved in we had Mac and Wallace over for the weekend. While we’re sitting and having dinner Wallace says:  
“Veronica…I need to apologize.”  
“For?”  
“I ran into Don the other day and I didn’t mean to tell him anything, but before I knew what was happening I was telling him your address.”  
“He has that effect on people. It’s okay Papa Bear.”

I put my hand on Veronica’s back and whisper:  
“Are you okay baby?”  
“Yeah. He was going to figure out where we were eventually. He didn’t stop calling until I changed my phone number.”

We had a great weekend with Mac and Wallace and we were sad to see them go, but it was nice to not have two extra people in our tiny apartment.

“So…we have the place to ourselves and I don’t have to work until tomorrow afternoon…”  
“These are both accurate statements, Leo. You angling for something?”

I grab her wrist and pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her before kissing her.   
“Oh, so you are angling for something.”  
“Shut up and get naked.”  
“So authoritative.”  
“You’re going to mock me?”  
“Yes. You want me naked? Do it yourself.”

She grabs the bottom of my t-shirt and pulls it over my head.  
“Hey, you didn’t say anything about wanting me naked.”  
“I like looking at you. You’re pretty.”  
“So you just want me for my body?”  
“Yes. Definitely.”

She leans in and kisses me before stepping closer and undoing my pants. 

“You’re really behind in this whole ‘getting me naked’ thing Leo.”  
“I realize this.”

I reach out and take her shirt off, running my hands up her sides as I do.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Can you finish taking my clothes off please?”

I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my hips, and carry her to the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and climb over her, kissing her before kissing down her neck. She writhes under me and whines:  
“Leo…”  
“Veronica.”  
“Please…”  
“Please what baby?”  
“Touch me.”  
“So demanding.”

I reach down, undo her pants, and pull them off her hips.

*****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

After he removes my pants he puts his hands on the bed next to my shoulders and just hovers there.   
“Leo…Are you trying to torture me?”  
“I’m just enjoying you.”  
“I think you mean you’re enjoying torturing me.”  
“If you want something baby, take it.”  
“I want you.”  
“I’m yours already.”  
“Ugh. You are being purposefully annoying tonight.”  
“And yet…You still want to have sex with me.”  
“Only because you’re really, really hot.”

The next morning I wake up early because I have to work. I go to get out of bed and Leo grabs me and pulls me back.  
“Don’t go.”  
“Babe, I have a shift. I have to go.”  
“I thought we were both free until this afternoon.”  
“This is why we have a calendar honey. It clearly says I have a shift.”  
“How is it we both work in the same place and never manage to have overlapping shifts?”  
“Star-crossed I guess. I really have to go babe.”  
“Fine…leave me then.”

I lean over and kiss him and then head into the bathroom to get ready. An hour later I’m walking into the police station to start my shift. I quickly fall into my usual routine of answering phones and talking to walk-ins. Eight hours later Leo walks in and says:  
“How’s my favourite receptionist?”  
“Tired, but my shift is over. Be safe babe. Come home to me.”  
“Always. Love you.”

I kiss him and walk out of the station.

When I get home, Don is leaning against my front door.   
“Hi Don.”  
“You don’t seem surprised to see me.”  
“Wallace told me that you Jedi mind tricked my address out of him.”  
“Ah.”  
“Move so I can unlock the door.”

He steps aside and I open the door.  
“Well, come in.”

He walks into the apartment after me and closes the door behind him.  
“So, why are you here? I thought I was clear that I was done.”  
“You changed your number. I needed to talk to you.”  
“You didn’t need to talk to me Don. You wanted to talk to me. There’s a difference.”  
“Can we sit down?”  
“No. You aren’t staying.”  
“Can you look at me?”  
“No. Say what you need to say and then leave.”

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me into the wall.   
“Don. Stop.”  
“Look at me!”

I look at him and notice that he’s looking a little crazy.  
“You’re spiralling. You need to let me go Don.”  
“No. I’m not letting you go until we figure this out.”  
“There’s nothing to figure out. We’re done.”  
“Where’s Leo?”  
“At work.”  
“For how long?”  
“He’ll be home soon.”  
“You’re lying Veronica.”  
“His shift is over at ten.”  
“Good. We have plenty of time then.”  
“Plenty of time? No. We don’t. I want you to leave.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Don…”  
“You used to say my name like that when you wanted me to fuck you. Is that what you want Ronnie?”  
“No you freaking crazy person! I want you to leave!”

He slams me back into the wall and I hit my head.   
“Don, you’re hurting me. Please stop.”

He pulls me away from the wall and shoves me down the hall to the bedroom.  
“Don. Please don’t do this. Stop. We’ll sit on the couch. We’ll talk. Please.”

He throws me on the bed and pins me down. He pulls his cuffs out and cuffs me to the headboard.  
“Don. Stop. Please.”

He doesn’t respond to me, so I thrash my body and start screaming. (I’m hoping that one of my neighbours will hear and call the police.)

“Don’t make me gag you, Veronica.”  
“Let me go Don. You told me more than once that you wanted to protect me. So protect me now. Don’t hurt me like this.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

I’m sitting at my desk doing paperwork when a domestic disturbance call comes in. One of the guys responding says:  
“Hey, D’Amato…what’s your address?”

I give it to him and he says:  
“Man, I thought it sounded familiar…This call is at your place.”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“Yeah, I figured.”

When we get to the apartment I can hear Veronica crying and pleading with someone.   
“Just a warning guys. There’s a very high probability that the perpetrator is the Balboa County Sheriff.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. So assume he’s armed.”

I open the door and we announce our presence. I hear Veronica whimper:  
“Leo?”

I turn to the others and say:  
“They’re in the bedroom.”

When we get to the bedroom door, I see Veronica handcuffed to the bed. There’s blood on the pillow, so her head must be bleeding. Her pants are off and there’s bruises forming on her stomach, thighs, and hips. She locks eyes with me and then flicks her eyes to behind the bedroom door. I gesture to the guys behind me and say:  
“Don? Stop this. Don’t make me shoot you. Come out with your hands up.”

Don steps out from behind the door and says:  
“I’m not armed Leo.”  
“Put your hands behind your head and step towards me.”

When he walks towards me I grab his arms and may wrench one a little too hard when I pull it down to cuff him.  
“Violent, Leo, violent.”  
“You have my girlfriend handcuffed to our bed. She is bleeding and bruised. You are lucky I didn’t shoot you.”

I shove him over to the other guys and walk towards Veronica.  
“Sweetheart. You’re bleeding. Let me see if my keys work on these cuffs.”

I pull my keys out and unlock the cuffs. I massage her wrists as I bring them down from where they were.  
“My poor baby. Did he?”  
“Rape me? No.”

I walk over to the dresser and grab a pair of Veronica’s sweatpants and hand them to her.  
“Put those on so I can take you to the hospital baby.”  
“The paramedics will take me. Go back to the station.”  
“No way.”  
“Leo, I’m fine. The paramedics will take me and then I’ll come home. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you get home from work.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Leo, go back to work. The paramedics are here.”  
“Fine…but I’m not happy about this.”  
“I love you Leo.”  
“I love you.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
****************************

The paramedics come in the room and Leo leaves. I wait until he is out of the apartment and then I say:  
“My head hurts, my arms hurt, and I was raped.”  
“Can you walk to the ambulance or should we get the gurney?”  
“I can walk.”

When we get to the hospital they do a rape kit and give me a bunch of pills to take before taking a bunch of blood. I get three stitches in the back of my head and bandages on my wrists where the handcuffs bit into me. Once everything’s been done and they give me my discharge papers I get a cab and go home. I lock the door behind me and head for the shower. After 30 minutes in the shower, I put on pyjamas and curl up on the couch to wait for Leo.

I wake up to the feeling of hands on me. I start to freak out, but then I smell Leo’s aftershave and I relax. I open my eyes to look at him.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi baby. You lied to me.”  
“I know. But telling you the truth when he was still here would have ended with you killing him.”  
“I can’t believe he raped you. I know he’s crazy, but he’s always been over-protective in his craziness before.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it honey. Can you go change the sheets on the bed for me? I was going to do it, but I didn’t want to be in there without you.”  
“Of course sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

The next thing I know, Leo’s picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and climbs in next to me, covering us with the blankets and wraps himself around me. I roll over and put my head on his shoulder, my face pressed into his neck. Before I can stop myself, I’m crying.  
“Oh, my baby…It’s okay. I’m here.”  
“I had to take a bunch of pills at the hospital because…”  
“He didn’t use protection, I know.”  
“One of them was Plan B. They said that there’s a possibility that it won’t work.”  
“I know baby. I’ve read up on it.”  
“What do we do if…?”  
“If you’re pregnant?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then we cross that bridge if we come to it sweetheart.”  
“You’re being very calm about all this.”  
“Would me freaking out and crying and yelling help things?”  
“No, probably not.”  
“Everything will be okay Veronica.”  
“I appreciate you lying to me, Leo. I love you.”  
“I love you too baby. Try to get some sleep okay?”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

It takes a little while, but soon Veronica’s breathing evens out and her body relaxes. I lie there and just stare at her for hours because I can’t sleep. I can’t help but blame myself. This all started because of the conversation I had with Don. She’s hurt because of me.

“Stop it with the self-flagellation. This is not your fault.”  
“Go back to sleep sweetheart.”  
“No. I just wanna be with you.”  
“Since when can you read my mind, by the way?”  
“Since always. You’re an easy read.”  
“Marry me.”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“I suppose I should clarify…Yes, of course I want to marry you…someday. I’m just not saying yes right now. I haven’t even started university yet, and today kind of sucked.”  
“So if I ask you down the road you’ll say yes?”  
“Yes. But it had better be a romantic proposal and not just an out of the blue in bed question.”

Four months later, Don’s trial starts. Thankfully everyone comes to support Veronica. Keith and my parents are there everyday, and Mac, Wallace, and Weevil come the day she has to testify. The verdict comes back quickly too. Guilty of aggravated sexual assault. 

The next few years are exhausting, stressful, and wonderful. We both keep working at the police department while she completes her BA. When she starts law school she starts working for the DA’s office instead, saying it’ll help advance her career. 

The day she graduates from law school, our whole family is in the crowd: Keith, my parents, Tina, Mac, Wallace, Eli, and Eli’s wife Jade. We have everyone over to the apartment for the last time that evening, as we’re moving to San Diego since I got offered a detective position with the police department there and it’s closer to our family. 

Once everyone is in the apartment I get everyone’s attention and propose to Veronica.

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
****************************

I’m playing cards with Tina and Eli when suddenly our very loud family becomes silent. Eli starts grinning like an idiot before I can turn around to see what is happening. By the time I get turned around, Leo is kneeling in front of me holding a gorgeous ring.   
“Veronica, you are the love of my life. I knew from the first interaction we had that I wanted to be with you forever. It took you a little longer to figure it out.”

He winks at me and continues:  
“Will you marry me?”

I silently look at him with tears streaming down my face. I nod, smiling at him.  
“Baby, I’m gonna need you to actually say the word.”  
“Yes…yes, yes, yes!”

He slides the ring onto my finger and kisses me. As we pull apart I whisper:  
“I love you.”  
“I’m just happy you said yes this time.”  
“Yeah, it would have been embarrassing if I had said no in front of everyone.”  
“Uh…yeah.”

Dad clears his throat across the room and says:  
“What are you two whispering about?”  
“Oh, you know, the usual…how long until we can kick you all out so I can jump this sexy man.”  
“Veronica…”  
“It was a joke, Dad. Leo was just telling me how happy he was that I said yes this time.”  
“This time? He’s proposed before?”  
“Yup.”

Leo puts his forehead on my shoulder and says:  
“Oh good…yes, let’s relive that moment.”  
“Oh, it was sweet.”  
“And yet, you said no.”  
“Of course I said no. I can’t make things easy for you.”  
“I hate you.”  
“The fact that you just proposed to me in front of our entire family suggests otherwise D’Amato.”

A couple of hours later, Mac and Wallace are the last ones to leave.  
“We’ll have you guys over as soon as we move into the house. We take possession in two weeks.”  
“There’s also the little issue of our ten-year reunion Veronica.”  
“I’m not going.”  
“But we’re going, and Eli’s going…And you have a sexy fiancé and gorgeous ring to show off. Why wouldn’t you want to go?”

I just blink at Mac until she steers Wallace out the door.   
“Love you guys. Have a safe drive!”

I close and lock the door behind them and walk over to where Leo is sitting on the couch. I sink down onto his lap, straddling him.  
“I love our family, but thank goodness they are gone.”  
“Yeah…Leo?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Less talking, more fucking.”  
“So demanding.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

Two weeks later we’re packing up our apartment for our move to San Diego. We’re moving into a three bedroom house with a yard so we can get a dog. 

We’ve been living in the house for a month when I come home from work one night to a pitbull in our living room. The dog growls at me when I come in, but doesn’t move towards me.  
“Uh, Ronnie? Who is this in our living room?”  
“Oh, that’s Beastie. She won’t hurt you.”  
“She’s growling at me. And…Beastie?”  
“Apparently it’s what Maleficent nicknamed Aurora. I asked Tina for a name suggestion.”  
“Of course you did.”

I take a step towards the dog and say:  
“Hi Beastie.”  
I hold my hand out to her and she steps forward to sniff me. She must accept that I smell safe or familiar enough because she stops growling and lets me pet her.

I walk past Beastie towards our bedroom. Veronica is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding something in her hand.  
“What’s going on babe?”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“Really?”

She turns and looks at me like I’m an idiot.  
“No, Leo, I’m fucking with you. Yes really!”

I walk over to the bed and sit down next to her.  
“Are we happy about this?”  
“And by ‘we’ you mean me, because you’re jumping up and down inside?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Yeah, I’m happy about this.”  
“Good, so I can act happy now?”  
“Yes, you have my permission.”

I start grinning like an idiot and I let out a whoop before jumping up, lifting her into my arms and spinning around.  
“Maybe no spinning honey.”  
“Sorry. Should we tell the family?”  
“Well…Mac and Wallace haven’t let this ‘going to the reunion’ thing go, so maybe we should go to Neptune for a few days, announce the pregnancy, and go to the stupid reunion.”  
“That might make sense love.”

Veronica’s phone rings and she reaches for it. She looks at it confused for a minute then says:  
“It’s Logan.”  
“Well, answer it.”

She answers the phone and says:  
“Hi Logan.”  
…  
“I don’t really do that anymore.”  
…  
“I’m coming to town for the reunion anyways, I suppose I can help you find a lawyer.”  
…  
“No, I don’t need a flight. We’ll drive in. We only live in San Diego.”  
…  
“What do you mean ‘who’s we’? Leo and I.”  
…  
“We’ve been together since high school graduation Logan. We’re engaged.”  
…  
“Okay, I’ll see you in a couple of days. Yeah, I know where Dick lives.”

She hangs up and looks at me.  
“The cops think Logan killed Bonnie.”  
“Did he?”  
“He says no.”  
“You’re not investigating, right? Just helping him pick a lawyer?”  
“I was thinking that any investigating that needed to be done could be done by my wonderful homicide detective fiancé since he’ll be on vacation?”  
“Yeah. I can do that. I’ll call in and book the vacation now.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
****************************

Two days later we’re driving to Neptune. It’s not a long drive, but we have to keep stopping because I’m nauseous and Beastie needs to pee, so it seems to take forever.

By the time we get to Dad’s house, Leo’s annoyed, I’m exhausted, and Beastie is antsy. Dad opens his front door, takes one look at us and starts laughing.  
“What’s so funny, Dad?”  
“You look about as pleased with pregnancy as your mother did.”  
“How did you know?”  
“I know everything Number One Daughter.”  
“Seriously, Dad…How?”  
“Leo told me.”  
“Wow, Keith…Way to rat me out.”

I smack Leo’s chest and say:  
“We said we were going to tell everyone together!”  
“Yeah, but I’m not as good at lying to Keith as you are. He picked up on something in my voice on our last call and wouldn’t let it go.”

Dad takes Beastie’s leash and says:  
“You can play in the backyard. Come on in you two.”

We walk in and Dad says:  
“Leo, put the bags in the guest room.”  
“You mean we get to sleep in the same bed, Dad?”  
“Well, I think forcing you to sleep apart after you’ve been together so long and are engaged with a baby on the way seems slightly…ridiculous.”  
“Aw, you’ve learned.”  
“Everyone is coming over for dinner tonight.”  
“Everyone?”  
“Well, Leo’s parents, Tina, Eli, Jade, Valentina, Mac, Wallace…you know, everyone.”  
“How convenient, we can tell everyone about the baby at once. Do I have time for a nap?”  
“Of course. I’m going to keep Leo though so he can help me get stuff together.”  
“Sure. You can keep him.”

A few hours later I woke up to Leo leaning over me saying:  
“Baby, if you don’t get up I’m going to send Mac in to harass you.”

I reach up and tangle my fingers in his hair before kissing him.  
“I’m awake. Is everyone here?”  
“Yeah sweetheart.”

I kiss him again and then push him away from me and get out of bed. I untangle my hair and throw it up in a ponytail before grabbing Leo’s hand and walking out of the bedroom. When we get to the living room I see everyone I expected, plus Logan. I hug everyone before coming to Logan.  
“What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you in the morning?”

Mac responds before Logan can:  
“Yeah, that’s my fault. I ran into him at the liquor store. Speaking of which, Leo, get your fiancee a drink!”

I grab Leo’s hand and turn to face everyone. I say:  
“I don’t need a drink, and before everyone gets drunk, we have an announcement.”

The room goes silent and I say:  
“I’m pregnant.”

Wallace, Mac, and Eli all jump up and wrap their arms around Leo and I. Jade blows a kiss at me from her seat on the couch. Logan says:  
“Congratulations guys.”

When Wallace, Mac, and Eli let us go, Wallace and Eli both kiss my cheek before stepping away. As soon as they are out of the way, Leo’s parents wrap their arms around us, both of them are crying. 

Before I can get a seat in the living room, I hear Beastie barking in the yard. Leo goes to stand up, and I say:  
“I’ve got her.”

I walk out to the backyard and find Beastie playing with Dick.  
“I didn’t know you were here.”  
“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me. We haven’t spoken since you found out about Cassidy.”  
“Dick…come here.”

He steps closer to me and I wrap my arms around him. He doesn’t move, so I say:  
“Dick, this is called a hug. Put your arms around me.”  
He exhales deeply and wraps his arms around me before starting to shake.  
“Oh, Dick. Don’t cry. It’s okay.”  
“How have you forgiven me? I goaded my brother into raping you.”  
“Dick…that was 12 years ago. We are okay.”  
He takes a couple of deep breaths, clinging to me the whole time. I rub his back until he calms down.  
“Let’s go inside, Dick.”  
“Yeah, okay. I’ll get you a drink.”  
“Oh yeah, you missed the announcement. I’m pregnant.”  
“You’re having a baby? Ronnie, that’s amazing!”  
He picks me up and spins me around.   
“Oh, Dick…No spinning.”  
“Sorry Ronnie.”

He puts me down and we walk into the house.

“Look what I found in the yard!”

Dick walks around the room, talking to everyone, introducing himself to people he doesn’t know. I walk over to Logan and sit down next to him.  
“Sorry for bringing him. I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with seeing him.”  
“We’re fine. I have no problems with Dick.”  
“You really are a new and improved Veronica, huh?”  
“Not really new, Logan. You just don’t know me anymore. You haven’t since high school.”

From across the room, Eli and Tina both say:  
“Poker game, V?”  
“Ah, my card sharks are beckoning.”  
I stand up and Logan says:  
“I like poker.”  
“Well, come join us. Watch out for Tina though. She’s good.”

A few hours later, Tina and Valentina are asleep in the guest room, and the rest of us are sitting in the living room. Jade is curled up in Eli’s lap, Mac is sitting very close to Dick, everyone else is scattered around the room, and Leo and I are curled together in the armchair. Wallace says:  
“So, Don’s out of prison, right?”  
“Yeah. He got out a couple of weeks ago. They notified me before releasing him.”

Logan says:  
“Do they normally notify the victim when someone is released?”  
“No. They should, but they don’t.”  
“So, why did they notify you?”  
“Because when I passed the bar he made me his attorney of record. I didn’t know until I got the call about his release.”  
“Why would he do that?”

Leo grumbles beside me:  
“Because he’s a fucking manipulative asshole and he’s trying to drag her back in.”  
“But it’s not going to work because I have been away from the influence of his manipulation long enough that I can see it for what it is. Breathe, babe.”

Dick says:  
“Where is he living? Do you know?”  
“Last I heard he was staying here in Neptune with his brother. But I don’t know if he still is.”  
“Are you worried about running into him?”  
“Not really. He’s never done anything in public, and he hasn’t tried to contact me at all since just after the trial.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

I don’t like all the talk about Don, but it doesn’t seem to be bothering Veronica, so I don’t make a fuss. My parents decide it’s time for them to leave, so I get up to carry Tina to the car. (She doesn’t like to wake up when she’s asleep and Dad has trouble carrying her since she’s an adult now.) 

When I come back inside, Eli and Jade are getting ready to leave, Eli has Valentina in his arms as Veronica approaches him and kisses Valentina on the cheek.  
“Goodnight sweet girl.”  
“Hey, what about me?”  
She shakes her head and brushes a kiss over Eli’s lips before saying:  
“Goodnight Eli.”  
She turns and hugs and kisses Jade before saying:  
“I’ll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch after I help Logan with his lawyer issue.”

Mac raises her hand from the couch.  
“Me too, me too!”  
“Yes, Mac. You too.”

Wallace heads out next, followed by Logan and Dick. Mac is last to leave, and by the time she’s walking out the door, Veronica is almost asleep in the chair. I say goodnight to Keith and pick Veronica up and carry her to bed. When we get into the bedroom I push the door closed with my foot before setting Veronica on the edge of the bed.  
“Are you awake enough to get changed by yourself or do I need to dress you?”  
“Don’t patronize me Leo.”

I laugh and say:  
“I wasn’t baby. It was a legitimate question.”  
“I’m perfectly capable of getting changed by myself…I just don’t care to.”  
She lies down as she says this. I pull her back up and take her shirt and bra off. I pull her pyjama top on and say:  
“Are you going to stand up so I can change your pants, or are you going to be difficult?”  
“If you’re going to take off my pants, I’m pretty sure there are more fun things we can do besides putting on pyjama pants.”  
“We are not having sex. Your father is in the next room, and I’d like to be alive for the birth of our child and our wedding.”  
“You’re a scaredy-cat.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Fine, you big baby.”

She stands up, takes off her pants, and pulls on her pyjama pants. She then reaches for me and pulls my shirt off before unbuttoning my pants and shoving them and my boxers down my legs.   
“What did I just say, Veronica?”  
“If you’re afraid of my dad, I suggest being quiet.”

She leans forward and kisses me while pushing me back onto the bed.  
“Veronica…”  
“Just go with it Leo.”  
“Go with what exactly my love?”  
“This.”

She leans over me and kisses and bites her way down my neck and torso, tangling her fingers in my hair, and running her other hand over my cock. I groan and say:  
“Ronnie…”  
“Be quiet babe.”  
“It’s official…You’re trying to kill me.”  
“No, baby. I’m trying to suck your dick. Now can you be quiet so I can do that?”

I grab her waist and flip us so I’m kneeling above her.   
“Leo, you said you wouldn’t have sex with me.”  
“I have no self control and you are so sexy…be quiet sweetheart.”  
I run my fingertips down her body and under the waistband of her pyjama pants. She whimpers quietly and says:  
“Leo, please.”  
“Good girl…stay quiet.”

I pull her pants down and off before running my hand along her core. She whimpers again as I slide my fingers across her clit.  
“Such a good girl…So wet for me already. And so quiet.”

We slowly make love, worshipping each other. The only sounds she makes are tiny whimpers and moans, which no-one but me could hear.

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
****************************

The next morning Leo and I leave early to see Logan to help him with his lawyer dilemma. When we get to Dick’s door, he hugs us both and says:  
“Logan is in the kitchen. I don’t think he was expecting both of you though, just Ronnie.”  
“I have a feeling this whole thing will involve more than finding a lawyer. Leo is here to help with the investigation. He is a homicide detective after all.”  
“That makes sense. You shouldn’t be investigating in your condition anyways.”  
“Dick, I’m pregnant, not dead.”  
“I feel like I should leave before you decide that you don’t like me anymore. Bye Ronnie. Bye Leo.”  
“Chicken.”

We walk into the kitchen and find Logan sitting at the table with his head in his hands. I rub his back as I walk past him to one of the other chairs.  
“Hey Lo.”  
“Ronnie. Thank you for this.”  
“No problem Logan.”  
“Oh, hey Leo. I didn’t expect you, but Ronnie probably brought you so you can do the investigating that she would normally want to do, right?”  
“Yeah. She thought I could help.”  
“I know you’re a cop, but what kind?”  
“Homicide detective.”  
“Seriously? That’s…really useful.”  
“Yeah, I guess it is. I’m on vacation technically, but I’ll do whatever poking around Veronica tells me to.”  
“I figured we could meet with these lawyers, then I’d leave Leo with you and you can walk him through everything that happened.”  
“Makes sense…Hey, Ronnie?”  
“Yes, Logan?”  
“You do criminal law, right?”  
“Yeah…But Lo, you can afford a better lawyer than me.”  
“Sure, but if I decide I want you…will you take the case?”

I look at Leo, and he nods slightly.  
“Yeah, Lo. If you really want me to be your lawyer I’ll take the case.”  
“I really want you to take the case.”  
“You didn’t set up interviews did you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Fine. I’m going back to Dad’s. I will file the papers listing myself as your attorney and I’ll get a copy of the case file from the DA. You and Leo walk through the last few days of Bonnie’s life, okay? Everything, Logan.”  
“Okay.”

I walk over and kiss Leo’s cheek.  
“Call me if you find out anything helpful.”  
“You call me if you need me. Your dad is not home today. Make sure you lock the doors and keep Beastie near you.”  
“You worry too much honey.”  
“We are in the same city as Don and you are pregnant. Please just be careful.”  
“Yes, sir.”

When I get back to dad’s, I lock the door behind me and open the back door so Beastie can go in and out as she wants. I grab my laptop and sit at the dining room table. I’m halfway through Logan’s paperwork when there’s a knock on the door. Beastie is sitting next to me, and she doesn’t move, so I assume it’s someone she knows and head towards the door. 

I open the door and find Dick on the porch.  
“Hi Dick. What are you doing here?”  
“Didn’t think you should be alone. Can I come in?”  
“So adult Dick is just as over-protective as the other men in my life?”  
“Apparently.”  
“Oh goody…Come in.”  
I walk back over to the table to finish my paperwork. Dick follows and sits next to me.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Filing the paperwork required to officially be Logan’s lawyer and get the case files. It’s super exciting.”  
“Oooh…Paperwork.”  
“Dick…If you can’t be quiet you’re going to have to leave. Why don’t you take Beastie outside to play?”  
“But then you’ll be alone.”  
“Not really. I’ll be here and you’ll be in the yard. It’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure Ronnie?”  
“Yes, Dick. Go play with Beastie.”

Dick leaves the room with Beastie and I go back to my paperwork. Five minutes later, there’s another knock at the door. I sigh and walk over to the door. When I open it I am unfortunately not surprised to see Don.  
“You shouldn’t be here.”  
“You’re my lawyer.”  
“I’m your victim.”  
He reaches for me and I step back.  
“Veronica…I never meant to hurt you.”  
“Don, you raped me. You gave me a head injury, handcuffed me to my bed, and raped me.”  
“I am so sorry Veronica. I was out of my mind. I lost you and I went crazy. I’m not crazy anymore, and I would never hurt you.”  
“Don…There’s no way I will ever trust you again. You need to leave.”

He steps towards me and I back up, my arms across my stomach.   
“Veronica, please just talk to me.”  
“Why would I?”  
He steps further into the house and I step back again.  
“Stop moving Veronica.”  
“Uh…no?”  
“Please, Veronica. I just need to touch you. I’ve missed you so much.”

I step back again and yell:  
“Beastie! Come here Beastie!”

Beastie comes running in and stops in front of me growling at Don. Dick comes running in after her. He moves me back and stands in front of me.  
“Dick Casablancas is protecting you now? Didn’t he goad his little brother into raping you?”

I put my hand on Dick’s back reassuringly.  
“Yes, but you actually raped me yourself, so you’ve got him beat in the jackass department.”  
“Veronica, please…”

Dick steps towards him and says:  
“You need to leave, Don.”  
“Just give me a minute with her. We’ll stay in the same room as you and the scary dog. I won’t hurt her.”

Dick steps towards him again, causing Don to step backwards.  
“You will not speak to her, you will not go near her, you will not touch her. You will leave, now.”  
“Veronica…Please. He doesn’t speak for you, right? Why are you so afraid of me?”

I step up so I’m next to Dick and say:  
“I’m afraid of you because you hurt me. And Dick is just trying to protect me. You need to leave.”  
“You never used to need protection. Why now?”  
“Once again…You raped me.”  
“I went to prison for that. It was a long time ago. Please, give me a chance to fix this.”

Dick growls loudly enough to rival Beastie and steps closer to Don.  
“You can’t fix the fact that you raped her!”  
“Just like you can’t fix the fact that you caused her first rape? You know, the one that took her virginity?”

Dick turns and looks at me, tears in his eyes.  
“Ronnie? Cassidy took your virginity?”  
“Dick…It’s okay. We’re okay. Breathe.”

Don gestures at both of us and says:  
“Why are you okay with him but not me?”

I take Dick’s hand, intertwining our fingers before saying:  
“All Dick did was goad Cassidy…The same thing he did Cassidy’s whole life. You actually raped me yourself. If Cassidy was alive, I’d hate him too.”  
“Why are you holding his hand? Aren’t you still with Leo?”  
“I’m holding his hand to reassure him that I’m not upset with him. Yes, I’m still with Leo, we’re engaged.”

I hold my hand up and when I bring it down I put it on my stomach without realizing what I’m communicating to Don.  
“Veronica? Are you pregnant? Is that why you’re afraid of me?”  
“I’m afraid of you because you have proven to me that you are someone I should be afraid of!”  
“Are…you…pregnant?”  
“It’s none of your business. We are not friends, or even acquaintances at this point. There is no conversation for us to have. You need to leave. I’d call the sheriff, but I doubt your asshole brother will do anything to help me.”

Over Don’s shoulder I see Eli approaching the door. He quietly walks up behind Don and says:  
“Don’t worry, V. I’ll take the garbage out.”  
“Oh good…Navarro.”

I look at Eli and say:  
“Can you do it without hospitalizing him this time?”  
“Only if he cooperates. I’d really like him to not cooperate.”

Don looks at me again and says:  
“Can we arrange a meeting? You, me, Leo? I just want to talk to you.”  
“No. And I will be filing paperwork to dissolve our client/attorney relationship. Do not come near me again.”  
“Veronica…”  
“No. You showing up here is unacceptable. Now, will you leave on your own or does Eli get his wish to hurt you?”  
“I’ll leave.”

Don turns around and walks towards the door, Eli moving out of his way so he can walk out the door. As soon as he’s outside, Eli closes and locks the door. He then turns and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me.  
“Are you okay, V?”  
“No.”  
“Where’s Leo?”  
“With Logan. Don’t call him. He’ll lose his shit.”  
“What can I do?”  
“Nothing…I need to finish my paperwork.”  
“Are you sure, V?”  
“Yeah.”

I walk back over to the table, sit down, and then say:  
“Wait…Eli, why are you here?”  
“Jade sent me over. She can’t do lunch today, but she didn’t want you to be alone.”  
“I’m not alone.”  
“I see that…Dick is here.”  
“Can the two of you get along while I finish my paperwork or do I have to separate you?”  
“We can get along just fine V. Do your paperwork.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

When I get back to Keith’s house I find Veronica laying on the couch with her head on Eli’s lap and her feet on Dick’s lap.   
“Well, this looks cozy.”  
“Hi baby. We’re watching a movie.”  
“Of course you are.”  
I look at her face more closely and realize that she looks like she has been upset since I saw her last.  
“Uh, Veronica? Sweetheart? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Every thing is fine.”  
“Liar. Eli? What happened?”

Eli looks at Veronica and then looks at me.  
“I wasn’t here for all of it. I got here at the end. Dick was here for the whole thing though.”  
“Way to throw me under the bus, dude.”

Veronica gently kicks Dick and swats at Eli.  
“Stop, both of you.”  
She sits up and reaches for me, so I sit down between her and Dick.  
“What happened Veronica?”  
“Don showed up.”  
“Of course he did. I’m going to kill him.”  
“He didn’t touch me. Dick got between us very quickly. Then Eli showed up and escorted him out.”  
“Ugh. And I wasn’t even here to kill him.”  
“Don’t feel bad Leo. V wouldn’t even let me hospitalize him.”  
“Ah…My violent, over-protective boys.”

Eli leans over towards Veronica and says:  
“I’m going to head home. Call me if you need me.”  
Veronica turns her head and gently brushes her lips over Eli’s.  
“Give Jade and Valentina kisses for me. Thank you for being here today.”  
“Always, V. Bye Leo, Dick.”

He walks out of the house and I move from where I’m sitting on the couch to the other side of Veronica. Dick clears his throat and says:  
“I should go too. Since Leo’s back you don’t need me.”  
“Dick, wait, okay? We should talk.”  
“Leo? Can you give Dick and I a few minutes?”  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll just go sort through all the case information I collected today.”  
“Thanks babe.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
*****************************

When Leo leaves the room I turn to face Dick and move closer to him and put my hand on his knee.  
“Look at me Dick.”

When he looks at me I say:  
“You understand that I don’t blame you, right?”  
“You’ve said that, but I don’t understand why.”  
“Dick…You did not force Cassidy to do what he did.”  
“I told him to! I took him into that bedroom and found you unconscious. I put my hands on your body. I moved your dress. I told him to rape you. He took your virginity. It’s my fault.”

He’s crying now, and he won’t look at me, so I climb into his lap and put my hands on his face.  
“Dick.”  
He still won’t look at me, but now his arms are around me.  
“Richard. Look at me.”  
He lifts his eyes and looks at me.  
“I always knew what you did. Sean told me. I do not blame you. I never did. It’s not your fault.”  
“I put the GHB in the drink.”  
“And gave the drink to Madison. She’s the one who gave it to me.”  
“I kissed you against your will when you could barely stand up.”  
“A jackass move, yes, but inconsequential to my rape.”  
“I poured more shots down your throat when I thought you were sobering up.”  
“I know.”  
“It’s all my fault.”  
“No, Dick. It’s not. It was a series of shitty events and then your brother made an awful choice. It is not your fault.”

He’s crying harder now, and I’m desperate to comfort him. (I really don’t blame him. I might have at first, but I don’t now.) I put my forehead against his and say:  
“Breathe Dick. It’s okay. Everything is okay.”  
He tightens his arms around me and moves his head so his face is pressing into my neck. I rest my cheek on the top of his head and stroke his hair. I whisper to him as he cries:  
“It’s okay…shhh…I’m okay.”

Leo walks in, takes in the scene in front of him, and sits down on the couch next to Dick. He puts his arm around Dick and rubs his back. Dick raises his head and and says:  
“You don’t blame me either?”  
“I did…for a long time. But then I realized that if Veronica doesn’t blame you, it’s not really my place to.”  
“And this doesn’t bother you at all? Your fiancée in my lap?”  
“I got over most of my jealous instincts a long time ago. I had to. All the guys in Veronica’s life are over-protective and overly affectionate.”  
“I’ve never been protective of anyone in my life, and aside from Logan I’ve never been affectionate with anyone. Not like this.”  
“I think there’s just something about Veronica that inspires us all to be better men.”  
“You boys know I’m right here, right?”

Dick nuzzles his face back into my neck.  
“Ronnie, I am keenly aware that you are here.”  
“Careful, Dick. Leo said he lost most of his jealous instincts…Not all of them.”

I climb off of Dick’s lap and hold out my hand to him. Once he stands up I say:  
“Do you understand now that I do not blame you?”  
“Yeah. I’m going to go.”  
“Thank you for being here today. Thank you for getting between Don and me.”  
“I’m in your corner Ronnie.”  
I hug him and he gently brushes his lips against mine.   
“Bye Dick.”  
“Bye Ronnie. See ya Leo.”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

After Dick leaves I stand up and wrap my arms around Veronica.   
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here baby.”  
“It’s not your fault. You were doing what I asked you to do. Speaking of which, what did you find out?”  
“Bonnie had at least one crazy fan right here in Neptune. I’m going to see what I can find at her apartment this afternoon.”  
“Don’t get arrested dear.”  
“I won’t. I actually need to get going. Are you going to be okay?”  
“Yeah. Don said he wouldn’t show up unexpectedly again.”  
“And you believe him?”  
“Yeah. I think he was telling the truth. Besides, I have Beastie here.”  
“I don’t want to leave you.”  
“I’m a big girl babe. I’ll be fine.”  
“Okay. I won’t be gone long.”

A couple of hours later I’m calling Veronica from the sheriff’s department.  
“So how do you feel about going to the 09er tonight?”  
“Why? What did you do?”  
“We kind of have to bribe the crazy fan with a night out with Logan, and Logan won’t go by himself. Please don’t make me go to a club with your ex and this crazy woman alone.”  
“Lo and I dated for like, a split second. I don’t think that counts as an ex.”  
“I’m sorry...Did you go on dates? Did you have sex with him?”  
“Fine. He’s my ex. You are so lucky I am barely pregnant and still look hot enough to get into a club.”  
“You’re the best. I’ll be home soon.”  
“Fine.”

When I hang up I look at Logan.  
“She’s going to kill us.”  
“You, Leo. She’s going to kill you. I’m not the one who got caught breaking into the apartment.”  
“How was I to know that the landlady’s son in law could blow my cover?”  
“Ronnie wouldn’t have made that mistake.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  
“I’m gonna head home for a bit. I’ll come pick you guys up at 8?”  
“Yeah. Sounds good.”

****************************  
Veronica’s Perspective  
****************************

When Leo gets home I’m sitting at the dining room table going over the case file.  
“So, my brilliant girl…See anything that’ll get Logan out of this mess?”  
“Their case is mostly circumstantial. He was there, but he was her boyfriend, there was no reason for him to not be there. I would hope that I have taught Logan well enough that if he was going to kill someone he wouldn’t be found at the scene…But they’re trying to say this was a crime of passion, and I’m not seeing it. If it was, there would be more chaos in the house, more injuries to Bonnie, Logan would be injured…We’re not seeing that. I think Logan is telling the truth. Bonnie was dead when he got there.”  
“That’s what I was thinking too. But I didn’t find anything that would be a slam dunk for you.”  
“Not yet. We’ll figure it out. We have time before the trial.”

He kisses the top of my head and says:  
“Did you eat lunch?”  
“Yes. There’s leftover soup in the fridge if you’re hungry.”  
“Ooh…Soup.”  
He walks into the kitchen and I say:  
“I think I’m going to lie down for a while, especially if you expect me to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tonight.”  
“Fair. I’ll come wake you up in a bit.”  
“Make it a good wake up call and I might even be nice to you at the club later.”

I wink at him and walk out of the room. When I get to the bedroom, I lay down on the bed and quickly fall asleep. 

I wake up to the sensation of hands running over my body and then my pants being undone.  
“What are you doing Leo?”  
“You said you wanted a good wake up call. We still have the house to ourselves.”  
He starts pulling my pants and panties down, so I lift my hips to make it easier. He groans as he runs his fingers over my core, dipping them into my entrance before gently flicking them over my clit.   
“Baby, you’re so wet already.”  
“Yeah…You woke me up in the middle of a really good sex dream.”

He continues to gently stroke me as he says:  
“Oh yeah? What were we doing?”  
“Oh sweetheart…I never said you were starring in it. Just that it was good.”  
He looks at me in shock as I smirk at him, but he recovers relatively quickly and slides two fingers into me as he says:  
“If it wasn’t me, who was it?”

***********************  
Leo’s Perspective  
***********************

Her eyes sparkle as she looks at me with that little smirk on her face.  
“I think some things are better left a mystery.”  
I stop the movement of my hand and say:  
“Fine. Don’t tell me.”  
She writhes under me, looking for friction, trying to get me to move my hand.  
“Leo…Please.”  
I start pumping my fingers into her again, and begin rubbing circles on her clit.  
“Who was it?”  
She gasps as she gets close to orgasm, maintaining eye contact with me the whole time.  
“Who was it Veronica?”  
“Jax Teller.”  
“Blonde, pretty, irredeemable bad boy…of course."  
I put more pressure on her clit and pump my fingers faster. She falls apart whimpering my name. I pull my fingers out of her and move up the bed to kiss her.  
“I love you Leo.”  
“I love you too…Even though your sex dreams involve fictional blonde bikers.”  
She flops her head back into the pillow while rolling her eyes and licking her lips.  
“He’s just so sexy.”

I flop down next to her and say:  
“Uh huh.”

She turns to face me, putting her hand on my cheek.  
“Are you jealous of a fictional character?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, baby…That’s ridiculous.”  
“I realize that.”

She leans over and kisses me.  
“I love you so much. Even though you’re ridiculous sometimes.”  
I kiss her and say:  
“We should get up and have some dinner before getting ready to go to the club.”  
“Hmmm….food or laying here with you?”  
I lay there and look at her, counting down in my head: ‘five, four, three, two, …’  
“Food. I want food.”  
I laugh and say:  
“Of course you do.”

***********************************************  
Veronica’s Perspective —— Epilogue  
***********************************************

The club gave Leo an idea about Logan’s case, so it wasn’t a complete waste of time. 

We went to the stupid reunion and actually had a fairly decent time. I especially enjoyed getting to punch Madison in the face when she said something bitchy. 

Leo and I managed to figure out what actually happened to Bonnie, so Logan was in the clear. 

After Eli was shot, Dad met with his source — it was Sacks, obviously — in the house, so when Sacks’ car was hit by a truck, only Sacks was inside. Leo and I decided to stay in Neptune for a while to help Dad and Cliff with Eli’s case. Eli and Dad didn’t want me to, but I reminded them both that I’m a criminal attorney and this is kind of what I do. The county offered Eli a large settlement and I advised him to take it. In a corrupt place like Neptune you need to take what you can get. Jade and Valentina did leave for a while when Eli slipped into his old life, but he got back on track and they came back. 

Leo and I had a little girl named Samantha — Sammy for short. Tina helped pick the name.


End file.
